Furious Angels
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: *ENDING POSTED* Slash: AU ending to early first season episode 'Cool'. What would happen if Lex went out to check on the generator instead of Martha? The Everyman Shakespeare and a Happy Adieu. Thanks SO much to everyone that reviewed! You're all GREAT!!
1. Chapter One: Bait

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
SUMMARY: AU to 'Cool'   
DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderfully cute show. I am merely borrowing the characters to use in my own evil ways and will try to return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them [with the exception of the incredibly handsome and elegant Michael Rosenbaum of whom I might never let go ;)], but I can't make any promises. The Muse controls these fingers.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Found myself in need of a little writing exercise and found this story I had started months ago when I was getting frustrated with _Mansion on the Hill_'s length [lol, a lot of freaking good the frustration did]. I hadn't even written a full hundred words to it and thought that maybe this would work for the exercise. There will be a little over 450 words in each chapter, so they'll be my shortest, but I am commiting to posting one a day for roughly two weeks. This gives me something little to work on [the exercise] and post, while writing both 'MotH' and 'ILS' as well as my novel thingy. BTW, to those of you who have asked: thank you so much and it's going really well [though it keeps fighting to be told from first person and I'm about ready to freakin' GIVE IN, lol]   
FEEDBACK: (swinging pendulant in hypnotic and alluring fashion) Tell me everything, _everything_, **_everything _**you are thinking. Tell me it all!!   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com   
DEDICATION: To Michael Green, the _oh-so-wonderful_ writer of 'Cool', easily the best epi of Smallville YET. 

*****ROTFLMAO*****   
*****ROTFLMAO*****   
*****ROTFLMAO*****   
*****ROTFLMAO*****   
*****ROTFLMAO*****   
*****ROTFLMAO*****   
*****ROTFLMAO*****   
*****ROTFLMAO***** 

*****finding herself miraculously still able to breath***** 

*****taking a moment of reflection***** 

*****wiping the tears from her eyes and dampened cheeks***** 

Oh, my God. Whew! Good one there, huh?! Did I have anyone going? Anyone? No? 

Oh, boy... My stomach hurts. 

Lol. 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER ONE: _Bait_****

** ---"This kid sounds dangerous. I've got the gate down and the alarm on. You're staying here until they find Shawn."---**

Here comes the stupid part. The part where he- _why, why, why_?- paused and stupidly, idiotically, helped Clark's chances with Lana Lang, every straight guy's soft core wet dream. 

** ---"Sorry about your date."---**

He winced at the memory of his own stupidity.__

_ Fuck. Just had to open your god-damned mouth, didn't you, Luthor? Christ._

The look of incredulous surprise, absolute shock and unambiguous mortification on Lana's pristine little face wasn't even truly worth it. Sure, he had been able to take a moment to appreciate and honestly enjoy the fact that he had gotten her, that he had made everything with her and Whitney- no matter how much he didn't want her to hook up with Kent, he hated the thought of anyone with that asshole jock, Fordman- that much more difficult. Her look, unaffected and honestly shameful, had been great, but in the long run? It hadn't even been close to worth it. 

It wasn't that he hated the girl; she was sweet and erudite, sagacious without being judgmental, innocent without the naivete. It was just that he had grown painfully jealous of certain attentions bestowed upon her, attentions that he would rather have thrown on his own court. 

She had the world sprawled benignly at her toes and with one single word, just one of her choice- 

_ 'Okay'. 'Sure'. 'Yes'. 'Please'. 'Now'. List goes on._

-she could have the most amazing creature one Earth. 

Lex frowned. _Now, speaking of…_

Jonathon's reaction to Clark's absence had been beyond bizarre. Though he was sure they thought him paying attention to something else, he had instead heard every word exchanged and was bewildered. The blase attitude had been out of character for the farmer, a man of the land and the perfect doting and loving father.   
  
** ---"Nah. I'm still getting the answering machine at home."---**

Martha had, of course, looked the typical part of concerned mother. 

** ---"Remind me I don't have to worry."---**

Now, for what shocked Lex: 

** ---"It's Clark, Martha."---**

_Smug and slightly condescending, like she should have known better or something.___

Now even he, Lex Luthor, indifferent to even the extreme, was fretting. His best and really his only friend was possibly in danger. 

_Knowing Clark? He's right in the fucking middle of it._

So what gave Jonathon Kent the right to _not_ be pacing on the five digit rug beneath his wear-and-tear work boots? 

Clark had been on a 'non-date' with Lana Lang who suddenly showed up, boyfriend in tow, at Lex's house with absolutely no idea what happened to her 'friend' or even where he had gone after dropping her off at the Beanery. 

The reaction, or lack thereof, just solidified Lex's presumption that something was amiss within the Kent clan. 

He approached his study and Michael, one of his security guards placed outside the room to keep the occupants safe and sound and put, opened the door for him. 

He nodded to the man- once again internally grateful for his father's hoards of much money and the man's fanatical paranoia- and walked in, ready to hand over the flashlights he went to retrieve. He had needed time to think, to air out certain thoughts and worries, but he'd only really become more concerned. 

Especially about Clark. 

_ Get a friend, the first friend that's never wanted anything but the kinship, and automatically you get possessive. Feel you have to protect him. _He bit his lip. _Duh. What did you think would happen?_

Actually, he never thought he'd have a friend, not one as real and true to him as Clark. 

He sighed. This was going to be a long night. Until they found Clark, he was going to be tied up in knots with worry. 

"Here you go," he said handing Jonathon a light then passing one to his wife. 

"Thanks," the man said, turning it on then brushing past Lex. "I'll go check the front gate." 

"It should be secure," Lex started only to have Martha stand up from beside him. 

"I'll check the generator. Where is it?" 

"It's on the side of the house," he guessed. "-but I can get it." 

"That's quite alright, Lex." 

_Oh, no you don't, Mom._   
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter Two: The Frozen Mile and Thought...

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
FEEDBACK: (thinking) *those fools! muwha-ha-ha-ha!! it works!!* (swinging pendulant once again in hypnotic and alluring fashion) We have only begun! I need more!! You must give/tell me more!!   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER TWO: _The Frozen Mile and Thoughts Galore_

"No, Mrs. Kent." Lex took the flashlight back from Clark's mother. "_I_ know where the generator is." 

_Liar_, he thought. 

"You've never even been here before. What sense would it make to send you out?" 

Martha's eyes flashed with the knowledge that the Luthor's actions had just as much to do with chivalry as with a mental blueprint of the place. In truth though, Lex figured that he had very little more knowledge of where the power source was than the little woman in front of him. He'd only seen it once that he remembered while horseback riding with Clark, and he hadn't really even been looking. It had just been there, in the background and, though he prided himself on an exquisite memory, he didn't doubt that his immediate future held stumbling around in the dark with a wimpy-ass flashlight, trying desperately to find landmarks that would no doubt look completely different on a cold and cloudy winter night than they did on a nice, breezy, _overcast _fall afternoon. 

Still, he wasn't going to send her out to check _his_ place. 

_Look at her_, he thought. _She's the size of twelve year old._

A truth that, uttered, would only piss off the single female variety of Kent. 

Jonathan walked back to stand beside Lex, nodding, agreeing with him for what could have easily been the first- and most likely, the last- time. "He's right, Martha. You stay here with Lana and Whitney. I'll check the front gate." 

"Like I said before, it should be secure, Mr. Ke-" 

"Let's go, Lex." 

Lex cleared his throat and breathed in deeply. Okay, so offering to go instead of letting Martha take his place had done nothing for his standing in Clark's father's eyes. 

_What did you think would happen, Lex?_, he thought, scolding himself with a harsh internal voice that sounded not enough like him, but yet all too familiar. 

He led the way out of the mansion. _Did you think that by offering to go check on _your own _damned generator he would suddenly see that you mean no harm to his family and have nothing but the best intentions for him and his family_? 

Lex swallowed, wincing at his own thoughts. 

_Well, maybe not the_ best_ intentions. Not towards_ Clark _anyway_. 

To be fully honest, Lex felt like a complete pervert every time he even looked at the fifteen year old farmboy, though he honestly didn't _look _like a high school freshman. He looked around Lex's age, maybe, possibly older. 

_That's no excuse_. 

He was always mentally undressing the farmboy, daydreaming about sexual escapades and had on too many occasions to accurately number- or even estimate- awoken with a stiff one from... incredible, tantalizing dreams. The things he wanted Clark to do to him and the things he wanted to do to Clark... 

Okay, so he wanted to bed Clark, have hot and hard sex with him. He wanted Clark to take him over and over rough, then slow, then primal again, then sensual to an illegal degree. But it was still more than that and he didn't understand the attraction at a- 

Well, no. That wasn't entirely accurate. He understood the_ attraction_: Clark was the hottest, most physically beautiful- and at the same time completely masculine- male that Lex had even laid his eyes on _and_ the boy believed in him, trusted him, _liked_ him and seemed to know everything about Lex at a glance. He knew when Lex was lying to him, but always gave him the chance to tell the truth. Who else was gonna do that? 

What Lex didn't fully understand was why life had to be so fucking cruel when it came to his heart. To give him this perfect specimen so close at hand and so out of reach in the same fucking moments? The youngest Kent was purely straight- in love with Smallville's most perfect princess to boot- and his father _absolutely hated_ Lex and anything to do with him and his name. 

Lex didn't think there was someone out there, in this huge world of worlds who would have been a _worse _possible match and **_still _**seem so damn right. 

_It's 'cause I'm a fucking Luthor_, he thought shaking his head and, for what had to be the millionth time, wished the situation was different, was better. Hell, he'd gladly be boring, plastic Lana with the single train of thought and her stupid doe eyes if it meant he could have the one thing in the world worth giving everything up for. 

He would, too. He'd been tremendously surprised to learn it, but he would most assuradly give up his name, his fortune, his _whole way of life _if Clark said that was the one and only way they could be together. Maybe then Jonathon would finally begin to trust him. 

Maybe. 

"Be careful, Lex." 

_And maybe fucking not._ The cold and flat voice startled him out of his thoughts and he watched Jonathon move in front of him and open the front door, leaving the darkened mansion for the chilly outdoors. 

Lex knew that tone; words said one thing, inflection said the exact opposite. His own father sounded like that, and the fact that Jonathon could really give two shits if he lived or died- probably would prefer the latter- cut Lex deep. Here he was trying his hardest to not only secure the farm's future with no interest, no loans, and less than the average 30-70 percentile deal, but secure Clark's future with no ties to any bank or any person. Lex more than had the money to spare, had gone _out of his way _to get to the damned meeting to even happen, and how did all his hard work pay off? 

It only served to make Jonathon Kent even _more_ furious at him.   
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow :p ;)**


	3. Chapter Three: Prey. Left stage, even.

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
FEEDBACK: You guys are great! Give me MORE, my peeps! MORE, MORE!!   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER THREE: _Prey. Stage left, even._

He shivered, damning himself for- among many other things- leaving his thick leather jacket in the closet of his study. He pulled the sleeves over his fingers and wrapped them around the handle of the flashlight. 

_I should have gotten that cell phone for Clark_, he thought, recalling how many times he'd called the Kent farm and his friend had not been there. He'd offered to buy the phone and pay for the activation and minutes, even if Clark didn't want his parents to know. He had, of course, very politely refused Lex's offer and, though it frustrated Lex to no end that he couldn't give Clark anything, he still admired Clark's honesty. 

Right now though, all he really wanted to do was make sure Clark was okay. Leaving the warm and cozy santuary of his study for the below freezing temperatures of Smallville winter after dark made him less susesptible to thinking Clark was fine and left him to the mercy of his overactive imagination- having no friends as a child inhanced one's abilities to pretend and therefore imagine- and his paranoid thoughts. 

What exactly had Clark been thinking when he dropped Lana and the limo off in front of the Beanery? Where had he gone and had he even found Shawn? Lex wanted to rationalize it: Kent went one way, Lana went another. Since Lana and Whitney had their little run in with Shawn, Clark probably hadn't even gotten close. 

Of course there was one little problem when it came to his theory: nothing with Clark was ever rational. 

After nine minutes of stewing in his thoughts over his various feelings directed towards the two Kent men, he started to recognize his surroundings a little more and sighed in relief. All he really had to do to find the generator was follow the edge of the house. He'd been worried however that he'd been going in the wrong direction. 

Turning the corner he smiled, seeing the generator down a steeply angled but luckily short hill. 

_'Bout damn time._

He started forward and slipped on a puddle that had iced over completely in the below freezing temperature. He managed to stay upright but his slackened, cloth-covered grip on the handle of his flashlight ceased to exist, and it fell from his hand, tumbling down the embankment. 

"Shit." He sighed as he watched the light descend to the bottom and snag on a limb near level ground. He started forward himself, deliberate, attentive to even hole and dip that he could make out in the moonlight piercing through the thick layer of leaves above. 

Lex had never been any good outside and this was no exception. The tiny mound was elevated just enough to make it an awkward tramp for the city-boy Luthor. He almost tripped three times and was glad when he reached the light. He picked it up, jumped the rest of the way down- a foot at most- and brushed his spotless sweater off more for reassurance then a need to clean. 

He turned towards the generator, fixing the beam directly in the middle and started forward. Nearing it he noticed a lack of noise; no hum, no buzz, no clank-clank of the engine turning over in a desperate mechanical endeavor to get itself working again. It was just dead. 

He reached the machine and looked down on the top of the engine. 

"What the hell?" It's cylindrical body was glittering in the close up beam of his flashlight. In the middle of the icy gleam a hand print, a little larger than his, was embedded in ice. 

_This can't be goo-_

"Wow. Now, that's something you don't see everyday." 

Lex froze. The voice was not familiar and it's tone was conspicuously mischievous and cruel. 

_Shawn._   
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow**   



	4. Chapter Four: Coming to a Realization of...

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
FEEDBACK: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story!! Please keep writing your reviews! They're a really fun ego boost ;)   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER FOUR: _Coming to a Realization of the Situation_

_ At last we meet._

Lex smirked, somehow knowing he had the upper hand. Physically he was in preferable shape. Even though various sources spouted Shawn Kelvin's many accomplishments including football and track, he couldn't be a match for Lex's fencing and Tai Chi. 

_ Both brains and physical superiority._

Plus Lex had incentive. If he took out the teen himself, put the kid in his place, Jonathon, Martha, Whitney and Lana, even his staff… they would all think him a hero- at least a little- and maybe Jonathon would stop trying to kill him with the daggers in his glances and the glass shard of his words. 

_ It would eventually get back to Clark._

That thought warmed him. That and the realization that he could be like his farmboy crush. _I could save people too. Maybe it would help me in the eyes of this whole stupid town._

He just had to be careful. He wasn't sure what Kelvin's motivation for killing was, but it must have been fairly strong. 

"Shawn," he said in greeting, not even bothering to turn around. 

"Lord Luthor knows my name." There was a laugh that- despite the fact that Lex was older and, yes, a Luthor- sent chills down the older boy's spine. 

_ Such a pussy! Stop it! He Clark's age._

"To what do I owe this great pleasure?" the teen remarked, sarcasm thick and dripping. 

"You broke my generator." 

"Right." 

"How'd you do it?" 

Shawn ignored his question. "What I don't understand is why you, Mr. Luthor, even bothered." His name was hissed with more hatred than even Jonathon managed to convey. Lex couldn't help but wonder if the Kelvins were yet another family, another name to be added to the hundreds his father had screwed over. "Don't you have servants to do this sort of thing?" 

He turned around, a remark and veiled insult milliseconds away when the beam from his flashlight hit the football player square in the chest. The light emancipated the boy from the darkness of the shadows and Lex got a good look at his face, moving his light up to his neck and face then down to the boy's hands just to make sure. He panicked.__

_ Why the fuck is he _blue_?! Jesus! And the ice on this face… This- this isn't possible. It's got to be… It's got to be paint or something._

"Like the new look?" Shawn asked, taking a step forward and gesturing at his face. 

Lex noticed his lips were slightly parted in surprise and he closed them, swallowing audibly. 

"I'll give you that it looks pretty radical," the boy continued nonchalantly, taking another two steps forward. "-but I prefer my original skin color." 

"Can't see why," Lex said, running through his options. Should he just attack the boy, call out to Kent senior or what? The blue tint was really throwing him off kilter. "Truthfully, flesh colored epidermis is highly overrated." 

There was a moment of silence, then Shawn smirked. "I broke your generator, Mr. Luthor?" There was a deep-rooted menace to the quiet tone, so soft that Lex had to strain to even hear it. "You still want to know how?" 

He cleared his throat, suddenly becoming edgy and very sure that he, in fact, _didn't _want to know. "Not really, but thanks for the-" 

"I froze it. With this." He held his hand up, palm facing Lex. 

_There's nothing in his hand. What is he talking abou-_

_ Lex'_s stomach flipped because, all of a sudden, he got it and, at the same time, had the horrible intuition that the kid wasn't lying. He really _had _turned the generator to a hump of frozen useless metal with his five-fingered extremity. 

_ The handprint. Shit._

Shawn started forward, fast.   
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow**   



	5. Chapter Five: Sometimes the Truth Hurts

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
FEEDBACK: Where's Clark, you ask? Where's Clark? Good question. [evil laughter ensues!!]   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER FIVE: _Sometimes the Truth Hurts_

Shawn rushed Lex at the same time that he brought the light up, shining it in the boy's frozen face and moving to the side. Shawn, momentarily dazed from the brightness of the light, ran into the generator, breaking a thick metal pipe with his side. 

Lex watched the boy's face. No reaction whatsoever. Not even a wince. 

_ Okay, so Clark's not the single abnormally strong human being around here._

Maybe trying to subdue the teen was not in his best interests. Lex thought about how he'd fare physically against Clark and nixed the idea of fighting with Shawn. Even if there was the possibility of Shawn being half as strong as the farmboy, Lex didn't want to chance it. 

_ Especially with that whole freezing thing. Why the fuck didn't the news say anything about that?_

He chucked the flashlight at Shawn, hard. He waited only to see if it hit it's mark- the boy's head- and when it did, he turned and fled, scrambling up the mini cliff. 

"Ow! Fuck!! That hurt you inbred son of a bitch!" 

_Inbred?!_ "Fuck you!" he called down, not stopping his ascent. He could hear Shawn starting up after him. 

Almost to the top, he lost footing on a familiar puddle, his smooth soled shoes giving out beneath him. 

_ Shit!_

Lex slipped back down, grasping desperately at twigs and little exposed roots, all breaking underneath his fingers. Feeling rough hands on his sides a moment before they flipped him onto his back, he tried to struggle, a point that was made moot the instant his spine connected with a large, sharp rock. He shut his eyes tight, seeing stars beneath the lids, and grunted. Lex refused to cry out. 

"You're really warm there, Luthor." 

He opened his eyes just as he felt a hand clench around his neck. Shawn's hateful eyes were on fire staring at him with contrast to the deep cobalt of his skin. 

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." The boy shook his head, an amused smile crossing his lips. "Oh, yeah. Payback time, _daddy's boy_." 

_Thanks Lionel, _he thought grimly and winced as he felt Sean's grip tighten. His neck was getting cold. 

Shawn leaned in sending polar breath into Lex's eyes, making them sting and water. "I'm gonna take this one slow, no matter _how much_ I need it." 

Shawn's hand tightened again and Lex felt his legs start to get chilly. 

"I can take heat from anywhere on the body, Lex." 

The chill left his legs to proceed to the next body part: his crotch. 

"Anywhere." 

Lex gasped as he felt his penis starting freeze, becoming hard,stiff but not in the pleasant way that had become so frequent as of late. 

"I've personally always wanted to die with a hard on. Looks like you get to achieve my dream." 

Lex understood this was it, this was the end of his life unless… Unless he got rid of his pride. 

_No fucking problemo._

"J-J-J" he started but realized that 'Jonathon' was going to be too hard to say. 

"What?" Shawn asked. 

So was John. 

_It's the 'J'. The cold and the hand restricting my goddamn throat and the 'J'._

"Want to beg, maybe?" Shawn nodded. "Wow. I never would have-" 

The instant Shawn's hand loosened, Lex took his chance. 

"KENT!!" He croaked loudly but, to his dismay, it would not be loud enough to be heard at the front gate. Shawn reapplied his hand's fierce grip and Lex started to struggle, bucking up against the heavy body pinning him down and finally allowing the panic inside to reign supreme. 

"Kent?" Shawn laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. Here you are, dying, and you call for_ Clark_? That dork's your _best weapon_?" Shawn laughed again and Lex ignored him. "Well, you don't have even him as a last hope now, do you? I killed him 'bout thirty minutes ago." 

Lex's body stilled. 

_ Clark._

_ Clark can't- He can't be killed. He can't die. I hit him, I _know _I fucking hit him. You can't survive a run-in with a Porsche going 60 and just die from some random kid's hand. He's still alive. Shawn couldn't do an _inch_ of damage to Clark's body._

"Cat got your-" 

"You're lying, you filth," he growled. "You didn't kill anyone." 

"Oh, didn't I?" The smirk grew wider and his silence started to frighten Lex, but that wasn't the worst part. 

The worst part was in Shawn's eyes. 

Lex knew liars, was in the business of liars, and Shawn would not be able to hold his own if he was lying. 

He wasn't, thought. The kid was telling the truth. 

_Oh, Jesus._ _Clark's dead._   
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow**   



	6. Chapter Six: Uh, oh

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
FEEDBACK: {Everyone wants Clark so badly!! Yeesh!} Thanks to everyone who reviewed [it's okay Kiren, I _think_ I understand, lol] and I really hope this story fulfills your desire for entertainment ;)   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER SIX: _Uh, oh._

Shawn watched his reaction intensely. For the second time in Lex's life a death caused his powers of indifference to sway; his emotions becoming more than obvious. 

Shawn's smirk remained in place, solid as Lex's frozen extremity. "You liked him, didn't you?" 

Lex said nothing. 

Shawn gave him a faux puppy-dog look. "Was he your bestest buddy?" His tone was mocking and cruel. "Was the big old dork your one and only friend?" 

"Fuck you!" he sputtered. Why was he so damn cold? 

Shawn sneered. "He was really warm, Lex. His body heat kept me nice and toasty for quite some time. Thought he could save Lana I guess." 

_He died for her? The little whore wouldn't know how to appreciate him if I taught her!_

"He was warmer than most, you know, but in the end-" Lex felt the chill start to move up to his stomach. "-they're all the same." The boy's ugly mouth split into a grin that left Lex furious. "I left his frozen, _dead_ body by Whitney Fordman's truck." 

That was no way for Clark to die. Clark should never die but, if he had to, it should be as the same time as Lex. Both 110 years old, in their sleep and each others arms. Warm under the covers with a last embrace to solidify the bond that kept them together in this plane. 

_The only way to go._

Now he'd missed the opportunity to even explain to Kent how he felt; what Clark did to him with the simplest lazy grin, time and again. 

The tears brimmed up at the image of a frozen, breathless Clark, lying at the foot of a vehicle belonging to the one that blinded Clark's only romantic interest. 

Clark had just been trying to save someone, just been trying to be the hero again. And he finally paid with his life for that instinctual fortitude. 

Right now, Lex would die to give the boy his life back. How could scum like him, a rich brat Luthor, still be living and someone as purely original and amazing as Clark be gone? The Universe was missing a chunk and didn't even notice. In proportion, a single star had lost its life, had blackened over. But that star was as important to Lex as the Earth's Sun was to all its inhabitants. 

_He was my savior. I belonged to him._

As tears began to roll, he heard Shawn's laughter echoing in the wooded area. His stomach ignited in fury. 

"Wow!!" Shawn gasped. "A Luthor shedding tears over another person. My dad would never believe it." 

Lex removed his arms from underneath with a sudden surge of adrenaline and strength. He grabbed Shawn's Letterman jacket by the lapels and pulled him close. "Neither would mine," he hissed and, since he wasn't sure just what would or would not affect Shawn, he brought up his leg into the boy's crotch at the same time he hit the boy in the face with his head. 

He heard the satisfying crunch of Shawn's nose impacting with his forehead, the boy's moan, and then felt a violent shudder. Apparently Lex had landed an ace with his kick to the crotch and he felt a surge of relief as the boy's grip released completely. His abdomen was hard and sore as he pushed the heavy kid off of him, the stomach muscles trying valiantly, albeit unsuccessfully, to clench and stretch, expand and contract. 

He stood up, unstable, his vision temporarily blurred from the hard knock to Shawn's skull, and looked down at the writhing blond kid, ice and azure covered. 

"You piece of shit!" he gasped, finding himself suddenly sobbing uncontrollably. He kicked the downed football player in the side as hard as he could. "You fucked with someone I love." He bent down, grabbing Shawn by his jacket and pulled his close to his face. "You _killed_ the only other person that has ever mattered." 

Shawn opened his eyes as the tears fell from Lex's face. 

"Now," he sniffed and shook the kid in his grasp. "You, Shawn, are going to learn why smart people don't fuck with Luthors." 

"Why's that fag-bag?" Shawn croaked. 

"Luthor revenge."   
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow**   



	7. Chapter Seven: Parental Notification

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
FEEDBACK: You guys are awesome, better than even _Smallville_ snacks and Matchbox 20!   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com   
AUTHOR'S THANKS: I want to thank everyone reading this story for putting up with the many mistakes that slide past my author-blind eyes. As this goes on a day-by-day write-and-post basis, I have nobody betaing [I wouldn't ask that of anyone, even my brother, Lyle]. So thank you for putting up with the plethora of boo-boos. I'll try to keep them at a lower count from now on. 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER SEVEN: _Parental Notification_

Lex kicked Shawn. Hard. Harder than he'd ever kicked or hit anyone in his life. And Lex had been in a lot of fights in his twenty-one years. 

There was a moan. 

Lex kicked the body more than once. 

There were audible cracks, not nearly loud enough for the avenging Luthor's sudden bloodthurst. 

He straddled Shawn and began to lay blow after blow. Face, head, neck, chest. 

The kid went limp. Not dead or even unconscious. Just limp. Giving up. 

But that didn't stop Lex. 

Clark was dead. Nothing mattered but killing the little blond bitch beneath him. 

There was pressure on his shoulder, pressure he vaguely recognized as a hand. 

Pressure. 

From a hand. 

_Jonathon. The bastard._

Lex spun around, leaping off of Shawn and, sure enough, there stood the farmer looking surprised and a little guarded. 

"Lex, I-" 

That was as far as he got before Lex's fist broke his concentration. It was a lousy shot as infuriated and anger-blind as Lex was. It merely grazed Jonathon's mouth, but the intent was clear. 

At least to him. 

Jonathon backed up and held his hands palm up in the air. "Whoa, Lex. It's me." 

"I know who it is, you stupid son of a bitch!" He had tried to shout, but his throat was once again constricting and it came out a heated whisper. He felt like crying again but didn't want to lose it in front of the senior Kent. 

The man looked shocked. "What?!" 

"It's because of you that Clark's gone!" 

"Now, Lex, I don't know-" 

"He's dead, Mr. Kent! Dead!" 

Jonathon paled and stumbled backwards. "No. You're wrong, Lex. He can't-" 

"He can't what?" Lex yelled. "Be _hurt_? Be _killed_? Because you thought that, because you _didn't worry an ounce_-" The tears were streaming down his cheeks now, his breath ragged and uncontrollable. "Because you took advantage of his safety, he's dead." 

"Oh, God." 

Lex turned around to deliver another kick to the football player. "And this fucker killed him. Froze him and left him by Fordman's car." 

"Clark." 

Lex kicked the body again, not satisfied with the lack of noise Kelvin was making. The eyes were open and blinking, but there were no more winces, no more moans. 

_ Maybe he's in shock._

"My little boy." 

Lex heard the anguish in the man's voice. It mirrored what he felt in his own heart and soul: how would he make sense of a world, of a life void of Clark's influence. He realized just then what he said to the man that had lost his one and only son. A man that, Lex knew, understood how amazing Clark was, what kind of incredible man the boy would have turned out to be. 

He turned to find Jonathon sitting, stunned, at the bottom of the steep hill, head in his hands. 

Lex had just blamed a father for the death of his beloved son. And the father had believed him. 

"Oh, God…" he whispered and fell to his knees in front of Jonathon. "I'm sorry." He reached out expecting to be pushed away, expecting to be glared at or decked, or throttled. He _wanted _to be throttled for his cruel and unthinking words. 

He wasn't expecting Jonathon to pull him into an embrace and start sobbing severely. 

"What have I done?" 

Lex felt worse than he ever had in his life. What had Jonathon done? Nothing. What had _he_ done? Easy. He had labeled a good dad as the muderer of his adopted child. 

"Nothing. You didn't do any-" 

"I killed my baby." 

Tears were seeping into his cashmere sweater. "Mr. Kent, you-" 

"It's my fault. I wanted to protect him, but he's special." 

Lex swallowed. "I know." 

"He's so special. So gifted and thoughtful. I told him he should use his gifts if he thought that it was right. If he could help somebody. I told him to be careful, but-" 

Lex knew he shouldn't be hearing this, knew that a more emotionally sober Jonathon wouldn't be sharing even what little he was right now. 

"Oh, Jesus. I thought he couldn't be hurt. I thought no one could hurt my baby." 

"Shhh…" Lex did the only thing he thought could help: he started rocking the elder Kent. He felt awkward and unsure, foolish and inexperienced, but it had always worked with him. 

_I was a child, though._

Anything at this point was worth a try. 

"You didn't do anything," he started, interrupting the self-deprecating murmurs. He didn't want to hear Clark's secrets. Not now. It seemed wrong. Blasphemous. "You raised a son that put others first." His eyes began to well up and he realized just how shot the rest of his life was. It was hopeless. Utterly bleak. "He was an amazing person, Jonathon, and the world has you and Martha to thank for that. He gave everyone a chance. Even me." 

His voice cracked on the last part, reducing itself to a whisper, and he felt Jonathon pull him closer. 

Until another very strong hand pulled him back. 

Another very strong, very _cold_ hand.   
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow**   



	8. Chapter Eight: Abdication

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
FEEDBACK: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are **_SO_** beyond the greatest! And PJC, if you meant my posting schedule, it's every *day* [point is kinda moot now though, huh?] though Easter's gonna be ANNOYING to even try and get here to post.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER EIGHT: _Abdication_

The hand was holding the back of his neck, pulling him up to his feet then off of the ground by a good three to four inches. 

He kicked at the legs beneath him, but to no avail. They were like stone. 

"Lex!" 

He heard Jonathon's shout but didn't have the time nor the brain power to process it. He was suddenly too busy trying to remember how to breathe properly. 

"Freezing your throat shut, Luthor," came a vile but clearly strained voice. "How's that feel?" 

"Just fine," he whispered and kicked in between Shawn's legs again. Nothing happened. The only reaction was Shawn's laughter, a hideous hissing noise that Lex remembered from years of childhood asthma. Even as he tried it a second and third time, all he recieved in return for his trouble was the snake-like laughter. 

His throat was constricting again but this time not out of emotions and much worse. He felt an ice cold sensation start to encircle his windpipe, as if he'd drunk too much chilled water in a single gulp. He grasped at Shawn's hands, scraping them desperately with his fingers, not even noticing as cold, blue flesh came off underneath his manicured nails. 

At the same time as he was realizing his windpipe was about to be cut off, Jonathon stood up and charged Shawn. Lex watched the man come within a foot of them and then, at the very last minute, shut his eyes, fearing the pending painful collision of body parts. 

The three of them landed in a pile on the ground, Shawn's hand still on him and his right leg at a bizarre angle and feeling separated from his body. He felt the cold hand leave the back of his neck and wind all around. He opened his eyes and, shocked, realized that Shawn had thrown him. He was flying effortlessly to the left of Shawn and Jonathon as if he were a blow up doll, leaving him to slam gracelessly into a tree. He slid down the trunk, his back being viciously cut by the bark, and landed in an aching lump. 

Glancing back, he watched Jonathon straddle and deck his younger opponent. If anything, years of farming had given the elder Kent upper arm strength, and the man really knew how to deck someone. 

Shawn picked Jonathon up from under his arms and he brought his feet to the older and larger man's stomach, then pushed. Lex watched in horror as the 'kick' tossed Jonathon over the top of cliff. Kent flew out of his sight, up above and beyond, not making a sound. Lex wasn't sure how far Shawn had thrown him, but the fact that he didn't hear Clark's dad land worried him greatly. 

His throat began to open up more, just as Shawn turned in his direction but he couldn't move away when he saw the boy start to stalk towards him. He couldn't do anything but panic, heart racing, breath becoming quick and shallow, chest heaving. 

_ I don't want to die… do I? Why_... _why am I so upset?_

Shawn reached him, picked him up by his sweater and hefted Lex above his shoulders by two feet. Lex's feet dangled, his right leg feeling painfully damaged, collapsed into itself. 

"I'll take care of the old man later. Right now, I'm thinking I have some pressing business here. With you." 

_ Oh, God, I-___

A chilled, rock hard hand slipped under his sweater and undershirt, causing Lex to shiver. 

"Oh, yeah, Luthor. You're nice and warm." 

His warmth began to seep into the steely fingers and Shawn closed his eyes in all of Lex's heated glory. 

_Clark_, he thought. _This is what happened to Clark._

Lex's thoughts stopped, his breathing slowed, as did his pulse. He looked into the eyes of his best friend's murderer and just gave up.   
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow**   
  



	9. Chapter Nine: The Thrill is Gone

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
FEEDBACK: So many of you want Clark to get here. I so wanted to introduce him like, three chapters ago, just so you guys wouldn't be mad at me! Lol! Please be patient. This story's working it's way a little past 14 chapters. I _think_. Don't worry though. Clark's due pretty soon.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER NINE: _The Thrill is Gone_

In the split seconds before Shawn killed Lex, the young Luthor reached a profound understanding of himself and his predicament: 

He'd previously thought he didn't want to die but, apparently, that just wasn't entirely true. 

He'd only wanted to breathe and exist if there was a chance for happiness, for doing great things in the future with his friend by his side. His friend that had saved him and, he knew, would have continued to do so. He knew that his friend would continue to save him, to liberate him because it was meant to be. 

Their futures. Their lives. 

Their destinies. 

It was all supposed to be entwined. Connected to the point where he could no longer tell if it was him or Clark that was breathing for the other on that fateful date by the bridge. Because it had started then. Not that Clark really needed him for any real purpose though; the farmboy _chose_ him, and for whatever reason Lex didn't care to ponder. It was better that Clark just wanted him there. It made their relationship, their _kin_ship, all the more real, all the more unquestionable. The only thing Lex had known was that he had been selected, selected by the Kent boy, and that was all he _wanted_ to know. 

_Our destinies. We belonged to each other. We were meant to do something, some _things_, amazing in this world._

There was no chance for that now, though. If he fought, if he tried to beat Shawn, he knew he could. He was his father's son after all and Luthor's _never_, **_ever_** lost. But he would just be wandering through life, dead inside. Worse than Lionel, who had assets and bitterness to keep him going. Lex would just have ebony hair highlighted by a dazzling smile of the past and his own two feet. He couldn't live knowing that smile would no longer grace another living being. Because now that Clark was gone, surely Lex would no longer be Lex. Jonathon and Martha would no longer be Jonathon and Martha. Chloe. Pete. Even Lana and Whitney. Everyone would disband. Everything would change. Nothing on this green and lush Earth would stay the same as when Clark had been here. The innocence, the sheer bliss, the raging hormones that the boy brought with him… The aura… 

The people they once were would no longer be and Lex wanted to fall on his knees and cry out at that harsh disgrace to Clark's memory. It wasn't fair, but it would happen. Everyone but Lex would move on, would live their lives, have babies and happy moments. 

Lex couldn't do that. He couldn't have that. Because the part of him that had been able to be happy, the part that had the ability to cause others to laugh and bring out emotions of any sort… It had been frozen and left by a quarterback's truck, breathless. Dead without the luxury of warmth. 

_The warmth of home?_

Lex closed his eyes and prayed that he would see Clark when he got there. Their fates were intertwined, were one. If Clark died by Shawn's hand, then he wanted nothing more or less for himself.   
  
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow**   
  



	10. Chapter Ten: Liberation

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and future violence]   
FEEDBACK: Jeez! What is it with you guys and Clark?? You're all obsessed! Lol! Seriously though, you guys need help! Thanks for the great reviews, btw!! You guys are incredible! Such wonderful readers and so many of you hate me so much. *wipes away a happy tear* You have no idea what that does to me inside. I'm very happy. ;)   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER TEN: _Liberation_

** ---I fear the void no more; the reconciliation I have earned will be bestowed upon me soon. Here we'll play out our very last scene and I want so very much to be free.---**

_Jesus..._

There was wind whipping around him briefly as Shawn threw Lex, then an explosion of pain when he landed on top of the generator. The sensation was akin to knifes piercing all along his entire body, sparks of agony traveling in each blades' wake. 

_The pain can be liberating..._

Hands were on him within moments and the iciness returned to his throat. He opened his eyes to stare into Shawn's and, after a moment he realized that, though the breathing was horribly difficult and the anguish from his thickened throat was enough for him to just want to ball up and cry, he could still breathe. 

_Why doesn't he just kill me?_

Shawn's hideous grin split as he let out a laugh that sent chills crawling up and down Lex's back. "You deserve an eternity of this and, worse, Luthor, and so does your fucking father." Lex caught a whiff of decaying flesh and organs as Shawn leaned closer. "You wanna know why?" 

_Oh, great. I get an explanation first?_

"You fucking daddy got my mother fired." 

Lex stared at him, unblinking. "That's it?" he hissed, fire blazing in his throat, scorching a rotten path, but he didn't care. Of all of the horrible, detestable, truly horrifying things his father had done, this is what he was dying for? "He fired your mother and you-" 

"After he raped her at an office party." 

_Oh… Well… That's a bit different._

He could understand wanting to murder someone for that. 

"She told him she was going to the police. She had two of her best friends _willing to testify_ to on her behalf! But when she came back with the cops..." He shrugged. "The bitches pretended to be appalled and to have never seen her with Mr. Big. Your dad paid off the entire party to say that my mother had been drunk off her ass, screaming and making a fool of herself. He had an alibi for the night, told everyone he was fucking some brunette in his suite upstairs. When the police asked for the security tapes he explained that he always cut them when having office parties. Because it was a waste of money, film and time." 

"That's true," Lex croaked. 

"SHUT UP!! Like I give a FUCK!! Don't you GET IT?! No, no, no. Of course not." Shawn was shaking with rage now, blood vessels in and around his eyes popping. "You're a LUTHOR. See, there was no proof of anything! Nothing to explain how my mother had been violated by that sick fucker, nothing to prove that she'd only had two glasses of barely spiked punch. The police never questioned Luthor directly about the rape." He moved closer and whispered. "They never even checked my mother's blood alcohol content." 

Lex opened his mouth but Shawn shook him, using his grip on Lex's throat to rattle the older boy. "Your father destroyed my mother's life, her entire reputation! He's the reason that she committed suicide, you fuck!!" 

Shawn stood pulling Lex up with him and ripping the broken pipe off the generator. "I can't kill your father; I can't get to him. No one can." He grinned and Lex hoped to any angels watching that his own death would be fast and painless. "But I can kill you Lexy Luthor. Daddy's boy." Shawn severed Lex's sweater and undershirt with one clean swipe of the sharpened pipe, pressing the ragged edge of it up against the soft flesh of Lex's abdomen. 

Lex didn't think the angels were listening. 

He looked up at Shawn, wondering what Clark's last thoughts were before he died, when movement from behind the blue face caught his attention. 

As Shawn's grip on his throat was freezing more of his windpipe shut making his world go dim and blurry, but he'd still know that form anywhere. 

_Clark._

He smiled at the warped form. 

_I'm going to heaven after all. You've come to take me away. Wow._

"Make your last wish, Luthor." 

_I want Clark._

The ragged steal pipe sliced away at his surface skin when Shawn started to press down, but Lex barely registered the pain. 

"Clark," he croaked and waved just before his lungs collapsed and his world went dark. 

His last truly conscious feeling was bliss. He'd get to be with his mom and his best friend for the rest of his ethereal existence.   
  
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow**   
  
  
  


**Author's Note: I don't know why, but the truly psychotic, sick and warped side of me was just SSSOOO tempted to make this the end. Lol! Wouldn't I suck. I'd no doubt piss everyone off [even though you finally got Clark, right?] and you guys would never read my stuff, _ever again_. LOL!! I so wanted to do it though... If I didn't know exactly where I was going with this, I would have ;)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Gift

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
**_AU WARNING_**: [As if the whole point of this story isn't AU!!] I usually hate doing this, but I'm changing the order of the episodes a little. Please forgive me!! I say that 'Craving' [Pete, the Anorexic Wanna-Be and Lana's Birthday Party] happened _before_ 'Cool'. Not a biggie. I just want it to have already happened.   
FEEDBACK: Hey guys! I am incredibly sorry for not sticking with the posting schedule. I've been sick lately and it got so 'blah' that I didn't even get _online_ yesterday. That just doesn't happen with me. I've got so many stories to review [Mercury and EscapeToCity, if you guys are reading this, I loved your newest posts and SO plan to review ASAP]. My boyfriend made me feel better [he's a god] and now I'm ready to finish with NO MORE 'on hiatus' deals. Even if I get sick again. My life is to write and entertain, so it makes me feel better [mostly ;)] when doing it. I feel so happy to be writing again [with just two and a half days not writing at all; it felt like forever!]   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh... oops. :D I kinda messed up in the last few chapters. I kept 'copy and pasting' the info, so the rating kept saying PG-13 for words and _future_ violence. Even during the violent chapters. Lol. I had a good laugh at that [basically 'cause I have no life and find stupid stuff like that funny]. I'll fix it for future chapters.   
AUTHOR'S THANKS: To Fernie [my beta reader on other works] for being all great and nice to me and trying to help. THANK YOU :)!   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER ELEVEN: _The Gift_

**---Arms take your last embrace; and Lips, O you**   
** The Doors of Breath, seal with a righteous Kiss**   
** A dateless Bargain to engrossing Death---**

Romeo Mountague   
Romeo & Juliet   
_William Shakespeare_

There was nothing. No light, no dark, no black, no white, no wet, no dry. There were no effulgent Elysian fields, no steamy pits of Hades. Where he was was neither hot nor cold- thankfully. It was arcane, but at the same time eerily unending. Lex had slipped beyond the welkin and yet Arcadia was not in wait. 

There was something wrong. Something tugging at him, telling him not to go, not to leave but what was truly bizarre and a little frightening was that he saw no where to leave _to_. No where to run. 

_ Is this what it's like for me? No heaven after death. Is this purgatory? Hell?_

-He felt a tug again.- 

He didn't know where this was, but it felt familiar; the interminable non-existence, the void of forever… He'd been here before. He could not maintain a sense of fear when he knew he'd been here and left alright, uninjured. This wasn't heaven, he knew that much. No, this wasn't heaven, but it would be okay. 

-Another tug.- 

_That's familiar, too. But what is it? Why am I here? Why am I-_

Before him the black portal of his memory of the human life he lived opened to him and swallowed him whole. Inside he saw a scene already playing, one that he remembered well. It was relived on many occasions within the prisons of his sleepless nights, only with an alternate ending full of loss and grief- instead of miracles- that tortured the few hours in which his body should have been able to gain rest. 

When he had actually experienced the scene, however, and in all of his dreams it had been from his own point of view. Now it was from that of an observer. 

The car in the scene was speeding, but not horribly. He'd done far, far worse. 

He was going somewhere in a town that felt like an exaggerated punishment. It was still the chance to prove everyone, including his father and himself, that they were all wrong. Every last one of them. 

Him ducking for the phone. The barbed wire hitting the road. Lex seeing this an swerving. He saw all this from the observer's point of view. But where was the heavenly farmboy? 

_ Clark…_

-There was another tug.- 

The car was coming right at him and the next thing he knew, he was flying backward, seeing the clear blue firmament only a few shades lighter than his own Earth-bound hue, then turquoise beneath him. 

A plunge into cold water. 

A frantic search. 

A hand tearing a roof clean from the metal frame. 

A figure in that hand. 

He was pulling himself out of the Porsche. He was lightly put down on the ground and CPR was commenced. 

The moment his lips met his own there was a moment, a strange bond that didn't seem to make too much sense but it had started the strangest most rewarding relationship in his life. 

_What's going on?_

His pale body, more wan than he'd ever seen himself, jerked underneath the hands and lips. 

-Another tug. He could feel it. He was getting closer to whatever was pulling him.- 

There was elation as blue eyes opened, not calm but certainly not panicked. 

There was a pounding in a heart that couldn't possibly be his. 

_ Wait a minute here..._

It was too big, to active, to_…_ healthy. This wasn't his body. 

The scene flashed to him working in Clark's barn. 

_I never… Oh._

In the memory he- as Clark apparently- turned to find himself just standing in the open door just _watching_, lust and pain of not being able to act upon that secret desire evident. Maddeningly so. The obvious emotions turned the beautiful but hard face soft and compassionate. 

_Beautiful? Shit. I'm fucking hideous. I'm pale and fucking bald and-_

A grin that Lex could never force himself to look at in the mirror, unfolded, eyes soft and warm and he felt the big heart in his/Clark's chest speed up again. He looked the same as he ever did- except Lex had never seen himself happy- only now he was exotic, regal and incredible sexy. So adult-like and sophisticated mixed with the teeniest bit of youthful bad-boy rogue. Then there was the kicked puppy deal, a poor little rich boy so desperately in need of friendship and love. 

_Clark's turned on by all that? He sees that?_

The baldness was beyond a turn on and, as he/Clark watched himself/Lex come closer, hands in his pockets, he felt desire, strong as he once knew for the young Kent. 

_Is this how Clark- saw me?_

-Another tug.- 

He could feel the big hands that he always longed to touch, longed to have caress his body, tighten on the pitchfork. They were itching to do just that. To grab hold of the thousand dollar suit and pull him/Lex closer. To lick and chew and laugh and just love. 

He/Clark looked away as the other him/Lex came closer, standing perilously near. Almost... touching. 

_ I remember. This was when I came over to talk about Lana's gift. Whatever Clark wanted me to do. Her birthday party. I was an emotional wreck. I needed Clark more than ever and-_

Clark had apparently needed him, too. 

Being inside the boy, he felt the agony of a secret, not the one about his harboring feelings for Lex, but another one, more controversial, but just as deep. He/Clark reeled at the pain of not being able to confide in the slender, pale form across from him. 

Not being able to touch him was bad too. All he needed was one honest lingering pat or stroke. One smile with more than the normal Luthor trace of suggestion; maybe something more sensual. One true word, even just a little slip up and he would be there. He would pounce and take his chances with the perpetually bleak human standing next to him, expensive polyester brushing up against the tanned skin of his bare arm. 

He just needed to know what Lex felt. No more hiding emotions. He was so tired of hiding them from this man. 

_Man? I'm more of a child than he is. I'm more of a child than he probably_ ever _was. Born with his secrets, I'll bet._

A raw and muched longed for progression into the most amazing relationship could begin with just the admission of the truth. All of it. He wanted Lex, wanted to have him there to talk to, to confide in. Forget the pretense puppy love for Lana, forget lying to himself and everything else. This was a friendship farther outside anything he'd never known, and never wanted to. This was it. 

He loved Lex Luthor.   
  
  
  
  


**TBC Tomorrow...**   



	12. Chapter Twelve: Heaven's Nullification

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: Thank you all for the kind words and wellwishing [although, AnimePornStar, you didn't live up to your promise! ;)]. I can't believe all of you nice peepers cared when lil' ole me got sick! Cliffhangers must work, lol. Thanks so much!   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER TWEVLE: _Heaven's Nullification_

_Clark... loved me? He loves me??_

With that realization there was a final tug. It felt like he was coming to a complete stop after riding horribly fast, but not that he was jerked out of anything. He felt like he'd just gotten off of a roller coaster whose whole purpose in going up was to drop him down as fast as possible. The sensation was that, plus the suckage from a fifty foot tall, pissed off vacuum cleaner. 

All in all it was very disorienting, but at least Lex could feel things like his limbs which, oddly enough, he hadn't noticed were missing. 

_This must be… heaven?_ he thought tentatively. 

Then he felt something yummy and oh, so scrumptious. 

_Heaven, indeed._

He felt familiar lips, big and lush, pressing tightly to his. He knew the contact as those pliant folds of silken, springy flesh had done this one other time, bringing life to his dying body by the side of some creek in a various hick town that had slowly begun to grow on him. 

_Only once_. 

They'd only touched him once and yet he knew them as if he'd kissed them everyday for the past twenty-one years of his existence. 

_They were meant to be mine._

How long had he waited for this? Seemed like forever and then some, but in a sense, not quite long enough. 

_Fuck this. They're here, it's fate and…_

Lex paused, remembering something vaguely. Something about a void and memories and being Clark. 

_I dreamed I was Clark and that I was in love with me._

Yet there was that queer, secluded feeling where one's body doesn't seem to sync up with itself and the world feels like it might be spinning too fast. Or too slow. 

_Or is it not at all?_

It didn't matter. All that mattered was somehow he had the guts to try and take possession of the tongue hidden by those pink, bee-stung babies and he was going to do it. 

But first he had to breathe. 

He tried but found the atmosphere cold and harsh and bitter. It was cutting into his mouth, throat and tender ventilating organs as if it were water that he had drowned on. 

_ I'd know that feeling anywhere._

As if he'd been drowned. 

Drowned. 

Drowned or just stopped breathing. 

_SHAWN_. 

Shocked, he opened his eyes, blurry and unseeing. There was a familiar amicable mop of black hair and indistinct features; features that caused a sudden rush of tears to well up, making the already hazy view completely indistinguishable. He blinked, allowing the tears to fall and then tried to speak. His lips moved, there was no sound and now… Now he _really_ needed to be able to breathe. 

_ Clark._

As more tears sprung up, eager to replace the spent ones, he clutched blindly for the figure above him. He was trying to gasp. 

"Clark," he mouthed. 

There was a heavy and loud sob, then the lips were on his again, pushing a much needed mixture of oxygen, carbon dioxide and whatnots into his lungs. He sucked in a lungful of Clark-air and relief washed over him as the pain of working lungs forced shudders to temporarily wreak throughout his limbs. 

The body above his started to move away but he tightened his hold and breathed in again, forcing Clark to feed him life-giving wind. He no longer needed Clark's breath to survive; they both knew he could technically breathe fine on his own. 

But that wasn't the point. Clark's lips were the point and Lex wanted nothing more that the moment. He tightened his grip on the coat beneath his fingertips, iron in their determination, and reveled in the warmth that was his farmboy. The two of them just stayed there, still, not moving but to breathe together. 

After a minute there was an unspoken but obvious change in the mood. It got heavier, more dusky and erotic. A hand, warm in what must have been a cold environment- damned if he wasn't all cozied up and toasty, though- cupped his head and pulled him closer. He felt a hesitant tongue peek through and graze his own. He could tell Clark was holding his breath and an instant later he realized so was he. 

_The dream._

Clark loved him in the… the… dream. 

Yes. He would keep calling it a dream. It was a gift from the angels above, furious at his lack of inaction and his almost untimely demise. 

_They're giving me a chance._

Clark was one of these furious protectors, an Earth-bound angel but no doubt just as intoxicating as- if not more than- those wrapped in the satiny sheets of the clouds above. 

_Clark loves me._

A warmth began to fill his stomach, like hot chocolate over a ice-cream Sunday. Only this warmth would never harden into a shell; its only purpose in life was to complete him, fulfill his need for a Reason to Live. 

Clark was his Reason. 

_God, I love him._

The tongue left his mouth quickly and the big body was pulling away. Lex suddenly realized he had been still for too long. Clark had asked permission to kiss his best friend and not received it. 

_Good going._

Lex planned on giving him that authorization right away.   
  
  
  
  


**TBC Tomorrow...**   



	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Plunge

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: Sorry this is a couple hours late, but slept in a little. Forgive me? :)   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER THIRTEEN: _The Plunge_

Clark's tongue sliding against his had been a fleeting inquiry, a worried friend needing more from the relationship, but not wanting to push. 

Lex wanted to push. Hard. 

He submerged his stiff and aching hand roughly into Clark's silken mane, the glossy texture as intoxicating as any drug Lex had ever taken and certainly more seductive. As Clark's mouth was already on his, half his work was done. 

A tug on the farmboy's head elicited a deep, lustful moan from Clark and Lex shivered at the shared vibrations. All he wanted was right there, being offered; given to him without a fight and, for now, without consequence. 

He dipped his tongue into Clark's mouth, letting it stroke its mate. 

Clark trembled above him, shaking, and just held still as Lex kissed him, lips hard, tongue soothing. He let his fingers run gradually through Clark's hair, soft and at just the right length. He massaged the scalp beneath his fingertips, winning a whimper for his efforts. 

Clark was above him. Whimpering because of him. 

His farmboy, best friend, and... lover. 

_Jesus, yes. Oh, Clark._

He ran his tongue under the roof of Clark's mouth, slow and lightly enough to let it tickle, but with enough pressure that it would be stimulating. 

Clark moaned again and his own tongue came to life, instantly dueling Lex's. The hand on Lex's head tightened and then released quickly, trailing down Lex's neck and shoulder blades to rest on the small of his back. The hand pulled him closer, gently, bodies pressing together, and Lex whimpered as Clark massaged his tongue. He then moaned in disapointment as Clark pulled away. 

The boy rested his forehead on Lex's, closed his eyes and sighed. "Lex, I thought…" 

For the first time since he'd seen Clark after waking from his... _dream_, the boy spoke. His voice was raw and tight, raising already high emotions within Lex. 

Lex pulled back to look at the face of his best friend and the action caused Clark to look at him. Lex found the eyes red and puffy, the face wet with tears. 

The eye contact helped Clark speak. His bottom lip trembled. "Lex, I thought I lost you." 

"You-" 

Clark looked away, reliving, seeing something other than trees behind Lex. "I wasn't fast enough. Shawn was there, over you, with his-his-his _fucking _hands on you." 

Lex blinked in surprise at the anger, the venom. He'd never seen Clark this way. There were trembles again, but Lex couldn't take pride in having caused them. 

"He was killing you and I couldn't stop him because I didn't get ther in time." The anger, quick as it came, was disapating. "You were th-there and then you were g-gone. You-" Tears started to stream down his face as he looked at Lex. "You said my name." 

_Oh, God. I did._

"No, no, Clark, it's not-" 

"I tried and tried," he sobbed, oblivious to Lex's words. "-but you weren't c-coming back, Lex. You weren't coming back no matter how hard I tried." 

Lex frowned. "What do you mean? I'm here. You saved me. I'm here, Cl-" 

"I've been trying for more than twenty minutes!" 

Lex, stunned, looked at Clark's shirt, unable for some reason to look into those tear-filled greens. "What?" 

"Twenty minutes. I've been doing CPR, trying to keep you alive, but you weren't making any movements. You weren't moving, Lex, and you were so cold and pale." Clark's hand moved over his face. "_Are _so cold and pale." 

At the touch Lex looked back to his savior. His eyes welled up at the obvious love and worry, relief and desperation in Clark's face. 

_No one cares but him and he's never questioned me. He just lets me be._

Twenty minutes. 

_That's a long fucking time when you're not exactly having fun. The seconds go by like hours.___

Situations reversed Lex would have been traumatized. His best friend, the most important person in the world, lying on the ground, stiff, cold, for all intents and purposes _dead._ Lex would have broke down right then. But Clark had tried everything. Clark hadn't quit. 

_He didn't..._

"You didn't give up." His voice was squeaking, thinning with the growing emotion, but he didn't care. "You didn't stop and let me-" 

Clark put one finger to Lex's lips and shook his head furiously. "Never," he whispered. "Without you, Lex, I don't know if I could make it." Clark kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too much to ever lose you." 

Lex closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He smiled. He didn't need to be reminded that this was only the second person that ever said those words to him. They were so perfect coming from Clark. He knew he'd never have to question them. 

"I love you, too, Clark." He breathed in. God damn that felt good. I felt... Right. "I wish there was some more romantic way to say it. Like what you said." He opened his eyes about to try and explain how, for once in his life he was less than verbally efficient, less than eloquent to a T, and it was the one time he needed it most. 

The look in Clark's eyes chased all of that away. It was dark and heated and Lex knew a mere heartbeat before it happened that he was going to be kissed thoroughly. 

Lips met his and he shifted to move closer. As he shifted, blinding pain and sparks of agony filled his entire being and he screamed into Clark's mouth.   
  
  
  
  


**TBC Tomorrow...**   



	14. Chapter Fourteen: Trust

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: Sorry everyone for once again not abiding by the posting schedule. MitchPell, it sucks, but I am again sick [don't worry, no writer's block here!]. My throat teased me into believing myself well again. That isn't the reason for not posting though. As Pepperjack Candy puts it, Real Life keeps interrupting on my writing. Not that I mind terribly when it does [lol] it just wish I could keep up with my posting promises. Forgive me again? **muttering** I sure am asking for forgiveness a lot here. Yeesh.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER FOURTEEN: _Trust_

Lex felt Clark pull back, wary and panicked as he stopped screaming but continued to groan. 

"Lex?!" 

Lex gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight, refusing to make another noise that would only show his weakness. "It's-" he gasped and had to take a deep breath before continuing. The pain had knocked the wind right out of him. "My leg. It's like knives and fucking fire." 

Clark put his hand to Lex's forehead, soothing the ailing Luthor as he pulled away. Moving back, he removed his own limbs from the tangle that had unintentionally become their legs. 

Lex watched over his chest with confusion and the slightest amusement as Clark examined his leg. 

_What does he think he can do?_

"It's not the knee or the shin," Clark muttered to himself as he moved up Lex's leg. 

Lex frowned. _How can he tell? I didn't even-_

**---A flying body. No sound of it landing.---**

Lex sat bolt up, body reacting before the thought could fully process. "Jonathon!" he yelled, then his face scrunched up in pain from the quick and unthinking action. Sitting up had not been good for his body. "Jesus!" 

Clark picked Lex up from under his arms and pushed him back up against brick wall for support. His stomach and sides were cramping, the wounds on his back were stretching and on fire, and his hands hurt from punching Shawn repeatedly. He was sure that a few of the fingers were either sprained or broken. 

_Jonathon. Shit._

"Clark," Lex wheezed, the sound achingly familiar. "Your dad!" 

"I know." 

"No, you don't. He's-" 

"In the mansion." 

"No, he was. He came out. With me. To-" 

"Check the front gate." 

"Right. Then that fucking kid came out of-" The words stopped tumbling from his mouth as soon as he understood the implications of Clark's previous sentence. 

Clark nodded when he saw comprehension pass through Lex's eyes. "My dad's fine, Lex." 

"What happened?" 

"I caught him- uh, sight of him and took him back to your office. He told me what had happened and I came out here in time to see Shawn standing over you." 

Clark went back to looking studiously at Lex's leg. 

Lex did the math in his head. It took a while to get from just the front door to his office and back. About eight or nine minutes. Running really fast could subtract maybe for or five minutes from the time depending on how fast you were and how well you knew your way. 

From the moment that Jonathon was thrown to when Lex spotted Clark was, at the most, a minute and a half. At the very _most_. 

_What the-_

"It's just dislocated, Lex." 

Clark's voice broke his chain of thought and he shook his head vigorously. "I don't think so. I feels horrible." 

"I'm going to put it back into place." 

"No, don't!" 

"It'll hurt like hell at first, but it'll get better." 

"Clark, I-" 

Clark's hand moved to Lex's cheek and the dark green eyes were pleading with his. "Do you trust me?" 

He swallowed. "Of course." 

"My dad dislocated his leg after Reggie, one of our cows, got pissed and kicked at him. I put his leg back into place. I can do this and we can get you to safety in much less pain." 

He nodded slowly. The green eyes were hypnotizing, painfully pretty and all of a sudden reminding that he'd almost lost this person. Reminding him that he'd been sure Clark was gone forever. 

Irritated at the seemingly ever-present stinging sensation in his eyes, he shut them and just nodded. 

Clark misinterpreted the reaction. "Don't worry, Lex. I wouldn't do this unless I knew exactly what I was doing." 

He just shook his head, trying to communicate that this wasn't what he meant, not trusting his voice to do the job properly. 

"What is it?"   
  
  
  
  


**Next part is posted.**   
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen: Frost Chasm

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER FIFTEEN: _Frost Chasm_

Lex took a deep breath, wondering how to tell Clark of the pain and the anguish, the absolute bleakness his future had held without farmboy modifications. How, for a while, every day in the future looked like downfall, like a daily perdition with no hopes of another savior taking the time to care. 

He opened his eyes, no words there to aid his articulations. Once again he was silenced by the look in the verdant hued irises. Clark had almost lost _him_. Had almost blamed himself for that loss. If Lex had, in any way shape or form, been truly able to see Clark's death on his hands, he would have killed himself. No doubt about it. Clark was the hero, the silver lining in the murky vapor that made days, weeks and months hard to distinguish. But it was getting easier, thanks to the last person on Earth he could stand to maltreat or injure in anyway. If something happened to Clark that would hang on his conscious... He'd rid himself of a life doomed to cause himself and others nothing but pain. 

He reached out his hand to the point where his ribs would no longer support his arm without pain, and let his fingertips graze Clark's cheek. The solid but soft texture of the boy's cheek gave him strength, assurance. Kent was there. He wasn't leaving. 

"I thought he killed you." His voice was dry and cracking. Swallowing didn't help as his throat was parched. "I thought you were cold and alone and... dead." The familiar warmth trailed down his cheeks without notice as he shook his head. "He thought he killed you, too, and I can't believe how lucky everyone is that you're still alive." He swallowed. "Most of all me." He sighed. " 'I would I were thy bird'." 

"Lex-" 

"I wanted to die, Clark." 

Silence and shock greeted his too-blunt remark.   
  
"It's not your fault for not getting here fast enough. That's not why I almost died. I gave up on the thought of living. I didn't want to exist if you weren't there to save me from my life, from my personality. It's hard enough already, but-" 

Lips silenced him. At first he was upset because he wanted to explain everything. Everything that he didn't know how to explain. He wanted so desperately to try and get it all out. 

So he used the kiss. He kissed Clark hard, fierce with a passion that was enormously transparent throughout everything. He let his need, his fears, his love and his vulnerability shine through deepening the emotional impact of the contact for both of them. 

Clark moaned and let his finger caress Lex's abs through the opened sweater and undershirt. He pushed the ripped material aside and rubbed gently Lex with both hands. 

Lex didn't even notice when the hands left his skin because Clark kissed him harder, becoming more obvious in his own internal sentiments. 

The pain, however, made him pull back and cry out, gasping for breath. 

He held on to Clark's broad shoulders, muscles clenching and relaxing under his fingers as Clark massaged his leg. 

_The little sneak_, he thought with a surprising amount of humor. He just wanted to laugh. 

Clark had put the limb back into it's socket while they were kissing and within seconds. Though the pain was intense, the sharpness of it was short lived. It became a dull, red throbbing in a little more than a minute. 

"Better?" asked Clark. 

Lex nodded and moved his hands to anchor the back of Clark's neck, pulling the boy down for another kiss. " 'Thus from my Lips by thine my sin is purg'd'." 

Moments before Lex became lost in the radiance and affection there was a loud sound akin to ripping very heavy denim clothing. 

Lex pulled back from a reluctantly parting Clark and looked around. 

"What was that?" 

Clark, heavy-lidded and thick-lipped, shook his head. "What did it sound like?" he asked as he nuzzled Lex's neck 

Lex frowned trying to concentrate. Clark was close, so close to him. Touching him lovingly. This was all he'd wanted in the longest time. 

But he'd heard that sound before. 

_Where did-_

Clark's hands found their way back to his stomach and the farmboy's tongue found it's way into his ear. 

He breathed in sharply. "God, Clark." 

The younger boy snickered. "No quotes for that?" 

He tried to think of one when another thought flashed in his mind. 

_Ice. Skating. The sound._

Once he went skating with a female companion for the night. They'd been fooling around on top of the ice when she'd gotten up, tried to jovially get away and fell on her ass. Lex laughed for three seconds before the ripping sound filled the air. 

She'd fallen into freshly broken ice and he'd gotten her out. It was not nearly as dramatic as the movies made it all seem. 

Still, he knew that sound. 

"Ice," he whispered. "It sounded like ice." 

Clark pulled back, alarmed. "What? Sounded like what?" 

Lex took one look at the anxiety in Clark and shuddered. He looked to the woods knowing that his property's lake was just passed it. 

"Clark? Where is Shawn?"   
  
  
  
  


**TBC Tomorrow...**   
  
  



	16. Chapter Sixteen: Trust? Again?

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: Thank you guys so much for being addicted! :) I've always wanted to be like caffeine or nicotine. Only, hopefully more healthy.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER SIXTEEN: _Trust? Again?_

Clark turned and looked back. 

_Shit. He's looking in the direction of the woods. In the direction of the lake._

"Clark?" 

The boy turned around looking frantic. "You said it sounded like ice." 

He nodded warily. "Ice breaking." 

"Shit." 

He let his hand slip from Clark's neck to his hand as the boy made to get up. "What is it?" 

"I'll be right back. Stay here." 

He kept his grip firm. "No, Clark, I-" 

Clark kissed him on the mouth, shutting him up, and pulled back. "Trust me." He backed away. 

"Damn you, Kent," Lex groused but didn't move. At least until Clark was completely hidden by the foliage. As soon as Clark was out of sight, he tried to stand up. He right leg, still sore, buckled beneath him and he cried out in surprise and pain. There was a blur, wind and suddenly Clark was by his side, catching him before he could fall and holding him close. Clark look frantically all around. 

"Where is he? Where'd you see him?" 

Lex knew there were things about Clark that the farmboy kept hidden, and this struck Lex as a particularly painful subject. The one person that he trusted with his what little there was left of his heart and soul, with everything he had inside and everything that his knowledge contained, did not trust him as fully. Lex only wanted to know things about his friend and wanted Clark to tell him. 

Yes, he knew as a scientific fact that he had hit the young farmboy with his Porsche, going sixty. He knew that, somehow, Clark had ripped the roof off. And he'd be damned to hell and back if it was just adrenaline or miracle strength given to a mortal in a moment of panic. He knew for a fact that there was something about Clark, something that made him odd, a little different. 

Certainly nothing that made him stick out in a town like Smallville. 

It hurt, though, that Kent didn't feel that Lex was honorable enough to confide in and he knew that it wasn't just his name or his past record. It couldn't have been. Clark didn't seem to care about that. So what was it that made him so unworthy in Clark's eyes of complete and utter trust. 

_I'd never lift a finger against him. If he said that he knew for a fact that the world spun vertically and that the grass was really the hair of a large giant, I'd believe him._

Clark finally looked down, confused at the lack of an answer and the blue, killer teen. "What happened?" 

Lex took a deep breath and tried to think up a next action. He had to address the trust issue. Clark had just surpassed normal human velocity and Lex wasn't about to let his friend- 

_Lover? God, I hope so._

-get away with it. 

"Lex, are you okay?" 

"How did you do that?" he asked calmly. 

Clark shut his eyes, tense. "Did you see Shawn?" 

"That was an impressive display of speed there, Clark." 

Clark continued to ignore him. "You got up, didn't you?" The boy was trying to brush off Lex's choice of conversational topics as insignificant. 

_Fuck that._

"Is that how I _didn't _hit you with my car?" he asked, unable to keep bitterness and sarcasm from his voice. Clark's wince at his tone didn't escape his notice, but right then he didn't give a damn. He was tired of the secrets. He'd tell Clark the deepest truths; he'd open the cavity of the worst moments of his life and give Kent a goddamn flashlight and map to find his fucking way. Why wasn't this a shared conviction? "Is it?" 

"I asked you to stay here, Lex." 

"You ran really fast-" 

"Lex." 

"-to get away from a Porsche going sixty." 

"_Please_." 

He shrugged Clark's hands off him, more willing to fall then to be held by someone how was trying to pave over the obvious; someone who was ignoring the pain in a supposed loved one's voice. 

_You're doing the same_, a little voice interrupted. _You're ignoring the pain etched into those gorgeous features._

He disregarded the voice letting his self-pity take over. "I bet you could outrun any of my fucking cars, huh?" 

Clark's silence made him both sad and angry. 

"Wanna try, Kent? Wanna race?" 

"No," the voice was a tired whisper. 

"I tell you what," he started, his own voice cracking. "I'll bet you everything I have." 

Clark rubbed his temples. 

"Everything. Everything against one thing from you. The truth." 

"No." 

"Why not?!" he yelled. "I'll give you anything you want!" 

Clark's forefinger pressed against his lips. "Lex, please... just drop it." 

He slapped the hand away, hating himself for causing the pain in Clark's eyes, but this was something that had to be said. "No. I want to know. I want to know everything about you. I love you. Can't you see that?" 

Clark sighed. "Yes. And I love you, too, Lex. More than you could ever understand." 

"Then explain it to me. Explain how you could love me so much and still lie to me." 

"There are things about me that even I don't know." 

He sighed. This had always been a soft spot to maneuver around. "You were adopted, I know, so-" 

"It's more than that." 

Lex's tone softened. "Then tell me." 

Clark looked around, worry coming back to taint his face. "I can't. But especially not right now." 

Lex felt like he had come within reaching point of the gold at the end of the rainbow just as the fucking arch disappeared. They were going around in circles. "Why? Why don't you trust me?" 

_He wants to. He wishes he could. Remember the dream._

He shrugged to himself, running a frustrated hand over his chilly smooth scalp. "You want to know everything about me? You want to know about every person I've ever fucked over? About every life that I or my father have ruined together and separately? You'll love me less, but I'll tell you. If that's what you want, Clark, I'll tell you it all. Whatever it takes to get you to trust me." 

Clark reached out, taking Lex's ripped sweater and undershirt, pulling them closed in an effort to warm the young Luthor. It took him a moment to realize why Clark felt this action necessary: he was trembling from the expose to the biting temperature. 

He looked down at the ground, unwilling to look Clark in the eye. The action was too sweet. 

Clark took a deep and audible breath. "I do trust you, Lex. The past is the past and I could never love you less for anything you might have done then. I could hate your father more, but never feel less of you." 

"You don't know what I've done." 

"And I don't care. You're trying to better yourself in your own eyes, and that's what matters. I don't want to know what you don't want to tell me." 

Lex was becoming a little tired, but pleased that this was finally getting somewhere. "Then what _do_ you want?" 

"The same from you." 

He shook his head. "I don't know that-" 

"I'm not saying that I won't ever tell you the things you want to know. I'm just saying that now, especially _right this minute_... it's not the most convenient time." He stepped closer and cupped Lex's face with both his hands, letting the clothes part again. Somehow the warmth from Clark's hands was enough. "I want it to be just right, when I give you everything I am. When I hand over my soul, Lex, I want it to be on both of our terms. Not with you angry and hurt and feeling betrayed by me." 

Lex took a shuddery breath in. 

"I want it to be perfect and I want you to trust me to know when the time is right." 

"How can I argue with that?" he growled. "Damn it." 

"You'll be patient for me?" 

"I'll wait until you feel ready to tell me. I don't know that I'll be patient about it, but I really have no choice in the whole waiting deal." 

Clark smiled. "I guess not." 

Clark's smile was contagious. Lex felt his lips turning upward moments before they were captured. An involuntary moan escaped his throat, revealing to Clark and himself how much he truly needed a moment of physical solace. 

Clark responded to the moan by tugging at his lips and, after a stubborn moment, he parted his lips. He was taken aback by the hunger with which Clark ravaged his mouth. 

_So warm and wet. Ohgod..._

Hands grasped at his waist, holding him steady as the mouth traveled down his throat, tongue and lips threatening to knock him on his ass. 

"Clark," he whispered. Heat was pouring off of them both and Lex felt his slacks tighten. He'd wanted this, needed it, for what felt like far too long. He'd never had to wait for anything and, in just the few months he'd known Clark, he'd learned both the virtue of patience and the annoyance of it. 

Lex put one hand on Clark's forearm, letting his fingers graze the hair sprinkled there and traced the other over Clark's defined abs, sending it to travel up the boy's chest to feel the heartbeat there. It was just as speedy and reckless as his own. 

"You taste like heaven, Lex." Clark's tongue moved in swirls up Lex's neck before finding his ear. Clark teased him, running the tip of his tongue around the edges and crevices. Shivers ran down Lex's body as he let out small pants of pleasure and desire. He wanted that tongue to stop teasing and just deliver. 

Clark's fingers suddenly grasped his waist tighter and his tongue pressed hard into Lex's ear. 

"Oh, Clark!" he gasped. 

"_Oh, Clark,_" a voice mocked, high-pitched, whiny and unmistakably menacing. "Now, that's fucking gross."   
  
  
  
  


**TBC Tomorrow...**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Father's Debt

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: Is anyone else suffering from a LACK OF SMALLVILLE EPIS!!!!! Okay, I so _know_ that started out as a freaking question, but... I can't help it. I'm going to some heavy WITHDRAWL!! PJC? Fernie? WildFireFriendship? Mako? Sasa? Mercury? ANYONE?! I just want to 

**SCREAM!!!**

You can't tell on FF.net, but the word above is in HUMONGOUS rainbow colors. *Sigh* I am nothing without my CLex. *Sigh*   
AUTHOR'S QUESTION: Does anyone think this should be rated R? Or is PG-13 okay? Just want to make sure that everyone's cool with the rating. I know really young kids cuss, so I'm not really that worried about "fuck". But violence wise? Content? Please do tell. Either in your review *hinthint* or in your email *HINTHINT*. :)   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I fixed the last chapter's little continuity problem. I said '_Lex felt his **jeans **tighten_.' I replaced it with '**_slacks_**'. Sorry about that.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: _A Father's Debt_

"Oh, la, la. 'You taste like heaven, Lex'. Gag me, please." Shawn snickered. 

Clark's hands tightened even more on Lex's waist as they both stared, unsure if what they were seeing was real. 

Shawn Kelvin's skin was now a hideously deep blackish blue and his hair was lighting white, standing on end, glistening, encased in ice. For a moment Lex thought that Shawn's entire body was covered in the sheen, but when the boy's arms crossed, no ice cracked or fell to the ground. There was just a slight noise, almost a rattle. It sounded like two ice cube be jossled in hand. 

_ His whole body's frozen. Jesus, he's basically walking ice. What the_ fuck_? How the hell did this shit happen?_

"You two put on quite the show." Kelvin smiled smugly. "You should charge." 

"You're one to talk," breathed Lex. 

Shawn glared at him and moved forward. Clark stepped in front of Lex, pushing the older boy behind him and cutting off the football player's access. "I don't think so, Shawn." 

The killer's eyes darkened. "Oh, so we've got a hero on our hands here. Real brave man. Protecting your little bald, girlfriend?" 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Popsicle. What flavor are you, again? Blueberry or licorice?" 

_That wasn't childish_, he thougth sarcastically. He was busy wondering just where the hell that came from when Clark's hand found his and squeezed. He got the hint and chose to shut up, knowing that his mouth often only made matters worse. 

Shawn looked around Clark to find him. "Wanna come over here and say that, faggot?" 

Clark's hand kept Lex in place. 

Shawn laughed at Lex's lack of reaction and walked slowly towards Clark until they were face to face. Clark didn't budge, didn't flinch, didn't breath. 

"Let's make a deal, Clarky." Shawn looked over Clark's shoulder at Lex. "I just want the cancer patient back there. A father's sins are revisited on his son. Or whatever. It's time for him to pay his father's debt." 

Clark didn't move. Lex could feel him trembling and at first he thought it was because he was cold or even scared. He realized it was rage when Clark's hand shot up to grab Shawn tightly by the throat, lifting the boy about four inches off the ground. 

Shawn was easily 170, 190. 

Four inches. Off the ground. With. One. Hand. 

_Wow._

Lex made a mental note to try his absolute hardest never to piss his best friend off. _Several _mental notes. 

"No deal," Clark hissed. "I should snap your goddamn neck, Shawn." Lex ran his hand up the boy's back. It was tense, muscles taut. 

"Clark," he whispered. "Think about this." He knew that, personally, he would kill Shawn in a second and would have no regrets, no qualms. But Clark was a different person. Clark was pure, and this was part of it. If he killed Shawn, whether or not the guy deserved death, it would stick on his conscious forever. 

"What is there to talk about? You'd do it." 

_Is it that obvious?_

"Yes, but we're different people. I'm not a good role model and I don't want to see you do anything you'll regret." 

"There's nothing here to regret." 

"I think there is. For you." 

"Then go inside, Lex. You don't have to see it." 

"Yes," Shawn whispered vehemently. He didn't seem strained or worried at all. Just amused. "Go inside. Run like the prissy daddy's boy you are." 

Lex ignored Shawn and let his fingers tighten on Clark's shoulder. He noticed that Clark's fingers did the same on Shawn's throat. "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Lex, for saftey's sake-" 

"No, Clark." He lowered his voice. "I thought I lost you once. It's not happening again." 

"How sweet," Shawn muttered then kicked Clark in the crotch. Hard. 

Clark cried out in pain and let go of Shawn and Lex's hand, falling to his knees and clutching his groin. "I'm just not patient enough to deal with this lover-to-lover bullshit." 

Lex looked down at his lover, balled up in excruciating pain, and back at Shawn. He rushed the football player, slowed slightly because of his bad leg. The boy held his hand out as Lex came near enough to touch then pushed him backwards. 

Lex flew backwards, too fast to be stunned, and into the brick wall, landing in a heap by the generator. 

For the second time that night Lex Luthor's world went black.   
  
  
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow...**   



	18. Chapter Eighteen: Enough Talk Already!

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: Thanks to all who review!! Okay, so no 'R' rating then :) Big thanks to all who answered that question.   
Also, PJC: I'll eventually have you comment one at least ONE more cliffhanger... It's becoming a short term goal in my life. >:o)   
Tresca: LOVE the email addy.   
Ped: Consider it karma. Or maybe the law of three. >;o) Queen of Cliffs. lol! With a name like that you deserve payback!   
Rowee: There's nothing wrong with a Smallville/CLex obsession! Post something soon! Don't worry about courage. Be a renegade :) I'll be looking for your name!   
FaItHzAnGeL: Oh, god...   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: To **Joedan84** and **Lexi Ashla**: If you guys are still reading this [crossing my fingers] and for anyone else who wondered, here's my pathetic attempt at a half-assed explanation for why the crotch-kick was so effective on Clark: 

We all know that Clark is nearly invincible. Kryptonite seems to be his only downfall... according to the **WB**. But if anyone out there has seen '_Superman II_' [and I'm sure plenty of you have] you will recall that General Zod, Ursa and Non were able to hurt him [at least that's _my_ interpretation; at the end before they travel to his fortress/home/headquarters at the North Pole(?) they're fighting on the streets of Metropolis and, though there's no sign of any physical damage, they _do _make faces as if there is some level of pain] because their strength matched that of his own. Now, true, they were from his own planet, but the strengths were equal. Sort of like Jean Claude Vann Damm [sorry, never spell his name right] versus Steven Segal instead of Arnold Schwarzenegger versus Steve Guttenberg [oh, _SO_ not pretty!]. 

Now that we've addressed the fact that, yeah, maybe Superman/Clark Kent _can _be hurt [not even going into the MANY weird little contradictions in 'Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'] this is where I have to ask the reader to maintain their suspension of disbelieve [this _is_ 'Smallville' after all; how hard can it be if you watch the show?]. 

Men are strong, but their crotches are a universal weakness. Clark _seems _to have the same anatomy. Lexi Ashla sort of hit it when she[?] wrote that it would make sense that if it were a weak spot on Clark as well. In all three movies [I don't remember the third as much as I should, really] has Superman ever been kicked in the El gems?? I don't think so. 

I just have it here that Shawn Kelvin has grown in strength. After all, he _was_ able to throw Clark up in the air and into that plant thing at the end of the actual episode. And almost all of the villains of the week have displayed an increased dosage of strength as well as evil when exposed to Kryptonite. 

Suspension of disbelief. That's what it comes down to. I beg of you to keep it ;) 

AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: _Enough Talk Already!_

He woke almost instantly, his world hazy and indistinct. 

Shawn's voice came through a narrow tunnel barely reaching Lex's ears. "See what happens when you fuck with me? Should have killed me when you had the chance. Like me and Mr. Luthor over there. Should have shoved my fucking fist through his chest when I had him. But no, I had to go to all the trouble of making it ultra-painful." There was an awful snicker. "Oh, you don't like that, do you, Kent? Am I making you mad, talking about putting your lover in pain." Shawn paused. "Well, you know what?" 

There was another pause and Lex heard Clark groan. He tried to move, lifted his head but a black cloud threatened to take over his senses. 

_Why is Clark so weak? Why doesn't he just _get up_??_

His head fell back onto the grass wondering the same thing about himself. He felt completely useless. 

"Do you know what I'll do to him?" The voice was getting louder, but he wasn't sure if that was because Shawn's voice was growing in volume or his senses were coming back. "Just for you, Clark? I won't kill him. I'll let him live. But I'll break his spine in half. If that inbred shit has one." 

_What the fuck is it with him and the 'inbred' comments?_

"I'll make it so that he lives, but is paralyzed for the rest of his worthless little life." 

The was the sound of a brief struggle. "Shit!" Shawn yelled and there was a gasp that Lex knew had to be Clark's. 

Lex opened his eyes and found Shawn looking at his hand incredulously. Lex couldn't tell thanks to the haze and the distance, but it looked as if Shawn was missing the last three fingers of his hand. 

Lex's head felt too heavy and once again fell back. 

Clark moaned and panted. "For that, Kent, you're gonna pay! But so is loverboy over there. How 'bout I make the prodigal son a retard? Huh? He'll already have a piss and shit bag, Kent, but I'll make sure he won't even know how to use the fucking thing. I'll make sure the genus Luther is nothing but a crippled vegetable. How long do you think his daddy will keep him? The unloved and unneeded corner pet? Pissing and shitting himself." 

_Actually, _Lex thought, sobering_. It would be great PR. Dad would keep me until I lost profitability._

"Or worse. Maybe Lionel'd never pull the plug." There was a thud followed by a hiss of laughter. "Oh you really like that, don't you? Lex walking around in a half house just able to remember the good old days when he could think for himself and people begged and drooled to fuck him or be fucked. He'll be a veggie till death do him and his daddy part. Really how does Lionel winning 'Best Dad of the Year' strike you, because, to me, it seems rather ironic. Your son's a fucking veggie and you let him remain that way because it never loses it's popularity. He'd always find ways to bring the bald fag back into the spotlight. Lex would never get peace and never understand why." 

There were more sounds of struggle, longer this time, but Lex couldn't move his head for the life of him. Or his loved one's. 

_Fuck._

"I need heat now, Clark." Shawn sounded strained, like he was up against a physical challenge, a match. "Your heat. I just wanted to let you know that I'd take care of your buddy." 

"Lex!" The sound of Clark's sharp gasp brought images. 

**---Whitney's truck---**   
**---Clark's mysterious smile as he and Lex rode horses into the woods---**   
**---A pale, dead Clark, looking up at the world with a vacant and glassy stare---**   
**---Clark, tear-stained and professing his love---**   
**---Future entanglements: Clark and him lying together under the shade of a large tree on a sunny, hot day; he and Clark making love in Clark's bedroom; his fingers and mouth finding Clark's hot spots; sharing the telescope on the roof of Luthor Manor---**   
**---Clark's dead eyes turning on him accusingly---**

Clark was dying. This time... Was it for real? 

Lex was up on his feet before his mind could even catch up.   
  
  
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow...**   



	19. Chapter Nineteen: Adrenaline, I Guess

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: mOrE, MoRe, mOrE, MoRe. For those of use who speaketh if the lengths: Do not fret. The chapters are going to get a bit longer soon :) I feel it in me' bones. Also, Thanks again for putting up with the many mistakes in my writing. I go back and read and see things that make me want to cry. You guys are the best most tolerant group and I appreciate it. Thank you!   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Joedan84**:I blushed when I read your last words [I do that way too easily] and don't worry. I didn't think you were being mean. You were just addressing something that needed an explanation. I knew as soon as I posted that chapter that at least one person was going to ask about Clark's strength, and I knew that, if they did, I would have to give up my lil' excuse.   
AUTHOR'S THANKS: I must take this moment to thank Fernie "FaItHzAnGeL" [my beta reader and good friend] for trying so hard to protect me from the homophobic reviewers of the FF.net of the world :) Your repsonse to 'Her Self-Indulgence-ness' was so slam dunk and thoughtful; I feel like I have my own guardian angel ;) Thank you so much. I laughed when I saw her post and thought 'Finally! A real flame' [I've gotten a couple, but none of them so closeminded and spiteful as this last one] even though I hated it taking up any space with the rest of the reviews that everyone so kindly writes. Then I got warm and fuzzy when I read your reply to it. I couldn't stop giggling. Thank you.   
Still, I got a little perturbed at the blatent hatred towards homosexuals in the flame and decided to take everything she wrote personally >:o) I wrote my own little blurb on 'Her Perfectness' and will not subject you to it here. If you want to read it [blah, blah] go here: 

http://us.geocities.com/nymphdupave/Blah.html

If you just want to get on with the story, I SO don't blame you.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN: _Adrenaline, I guess_

_Oh, God. Clark._

"Yeah," moaned Shawn, eyes closed in orgasmic bliss, hands around a struggling the farmboy's throat. Clark's hands were stretched upward grabbing hold of Shawn's jersey. They were frozen there. His face was pale and his eyes were open staring unbelievably at the white-haired murdered stealing his life away slowly, painfully. 

Lex had been there. It hurt. He swayed on his feet, realizing that he couldn't just outright attack the boy. He'd lose again, doing Clark no good at all. He didn't dare lose. He couldn't. Everything he loved was at stake between Shawn's cold, steel fingers. 

Clark panted and the sound pierced the shroud of fear clouding Lex's heart and senses. He needed a weapon. Something big and heavy. 

"God!" Shawn moaned again, a growling noise swelling in the back of his throat. Lex saw the hands around Clark's neck, the ones missing the last three colored digits, start to turn a lighter shade of black-blue, almost reaching deep navy. 

_He's heating up. Shouldn't he melt?_

What would happen when he heated up? Would he lose or gain strength? 

Lex didn't want to wait to find out. He had to think fast, before Shawn opened his eyes or finished Clark off. 

He whipped his upper torso around, looking for anything helpful, and felt fire in his stomach. It took everything he had to keep from crying out. He turned to look down at his abdomen, eyes wide with memory. 

**---Sharp metal pressing hard enough to break the skin; fear of the pain, the long painful death---**

Right in the middle of his abs was a crude circle of cut and bleeding flesh, not dug too deeply within the skin, but deep enough to need stitches here and there. 

"Heat!!" Shawn groaned. 

Lips parting in surprise and relief. He remembered. 

_ The pipe. The broken pipe from the generator._

It was heavy, broken and torn, ravaged on both ends so it would be hard to hold, but… 

It would cause all the more damage. 

Tearing off his cashmere sweater and undershirt, he looked around for the pipe. 

_Where is the fucking thing?_

Lex looked back to Clark and Shawn and panicked. Not only were Shawn's hands now navy, but the heat was starting to move up his forearm. 

_Clark has that much heat in his body?_

He shifted to his left as something glinted behind the football player. The pipe was lying three feet away. On the other side of the killer teen. 

_Ah, shit._

He started forward, leg burning brightly above the rest of the pain in his body. He was moving around Shawn lightly but quickly, knowing that he had to be quiet to get there period, but he also had to be fast to get there in time. 

He passed Shawn, looking at Clark. His lover's eyes were on him, pleading with him to just run. He watched as Clark's lips formed words and it took them a moment to register. 

*Run, Lex. Go now.* 

He shook his head. *No fucking way.* 

*Lex* 

*I love you. You die, I die with you* 

Lex watched as Clark closed his eyes and a tear rolled down halfway from one eye before freezing. 

_I'm coming, Clark. Just hold on._

He bent down on his left leg and almost fell. His right leg was causing balance problems, unstable, wobbly. It still felt detached, like it wasn't his own leg, but something added on after birth and 21 years. 

Pushing through and steadying himself, he grabbed the middle of the pipe and wrapped his shirts around one end, creating a grip around the mangled metal. 

Tiptoeing hastily to stand behind Shawn, he then wound up. 

"Psst," he whispered. 

Shawn's head whipped around to stare at him. "Fuck," he grunted. 

Grinning, Lex gave Shawn a wink. "Looks like the bald girlfriend woke up, huh?" 

He swung the pipe.   
  
  
  
  


**TBC Tomorrow...**


	20. Chapter Twenty: You've Got to be Kidding...

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: I can't believe I'm to Chapter Twenty already. This was only supposed to be a two week party. Thanks for sticking with me here...   
AUTHOR'S **YAHOO!!!:** There's a new epi of _Smallville _tonight!! OMFG!!! I'm so damned happy! My boyfriend thinks I'm entirely too weird I'm sure. OH!! You guys should have seen me when watching _Angel_ last night. They had a trailer for _Smallville _and I hadn't seen it before. I freaked. I missed part of it because I was wrapped up in a conversation with my dad. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sexy Lexy's smooth dome and black-wear and I freaked! I shreaked and bounced up and down on the couch then froze for the rest of the ad. O. M. G. It looks SO DAMN GOOD!! They need to keep up with this whole emotionally/physically abuse Lex in every episode! One or the other, it doesn't matter. Both, like in 'Zero', is my ulimate fave. Right mako? Wildfirefriendship? You guys know you love Lex-Abuse. It's no wonder Lex turns against Clark Kent/Superman, though. He thinks he be safer if he just gets rid of Clark. Kill him and reduce fatal situations by more than half. I'd be right there, on his side and all if Hurt-Lex wasn't jsut so damn appealing!!   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER TWENTY: _You've Got to be Kidding Me_

At the same time that Shawn ducked to avoid metal in his face, Lex's weak leg gave out on him. 

"Shit," he yelled, feeling a pop in his knee and flames in his upper hip. 

_Okay. Now _that_ fucking hurts._

The ragged edge of the pipe, still gripped tightly in Lex's hand, sliced into the middle of Shawn's cheek and the boy shouted. "FUCK!" Shawn's hands shot up to onto his face and he stumbled back and to the side, an incredulous look plaster on his blackened face. 

Clark, released, fell forward, choking, just as Lex's back hit the ground with another pop, this one loud. The pipe flew to the right and his eyes rolled back into his head in pain and he howled. Mere seconds later he felt cold hands on him. Instinct kicking in, he began lashing out with his good leg and both arms, wincing as no doubt broken fingers met hard body. 

"Lex," came a sadly strained and squeaky but very familiar voice. "It's me." 

He felt the hands half picking him up and dragging him several feet away, most likely in the opposite direction of the football player. Opening his eyes to meet Clark's, he gasped seeing their red and puffy state. The boy's face was no better off, pale and stiff looking. Shawn had taken the natural glow out of Clark's cheeks, had taken the tan and made the soft skin look as cold and sterile as Lex's own. Lifeless. Dead. No heart, no blood, no soul. That was how Lex looked everyday and how Clark looked now. Like a vampire. 

_Son of a bitch._

Lex took one more look at his lover, this time at the more physical impairments: the tension, the chill and the inability to breathe with ease. He shrugged off Clark's hands and picked up the pipe from the ground. He looked up at the farmboy. "He's gonna p-" 

Clark's disgusted and horrified expression caught Lex off guard. The boy was looking at Shawn, so Lex followed suit. 

_Jesus._

He almost gagged. Where he had cut Shawn with the sharp end of the pipe there was no blood. There was, actually, so scar. 

There was just no face. 

The boy was missing his cheek, part of his mouth and even his ear lobe. Lex could see inside the bones and even the frozen, vile-looking tongue from where Shawn was missing teeth and part of his jaw. 

Clark looked down at the ground and, once again, Lex followed his gaze. Pieces of frozen Shawn littered a small patch of Luthor manor's pricey grass, right near their feet. That was the pieces the kid wasn't holding in his hand, staring unblinking and glassy-eyed. 

_ Time to dig this area up and replace it with a bunch of azalea bushes. A fucking LOT of them. Or maybe a blacktop. Clark was talking about wanting to play basketball on an outdoor court with me. Or there's always tennis. He wanted to learn-_

"Lex." He felt a cold hand on his bare shoulder, knew it was Clark's from the tender touch and realized his left hand was on his knee steadying himself. He was using the pipe as a cane and gagging. 

_That's a weakness, Luthor._

He breathed in deeply, swallowed the bile and stood up. It was a little too quickly for his hip and knee, causing him to sway. Luckily, Clark was there to catch him. 

"Look what you did," Shawn whined. "You fucking ruined my face." 

"Can say that again," muttered Clark, running his hand up and down Lex's bare back. It was a gesture absent of all thought, the boy was merely going on habit of need, and yet he was completely careful when moving over Lex's wounds. 

"I can't fix this," Shawn continued to lament. "I mean this is part of my face. I can't glue my face back on." 

"Try staples," Lex offered, glaring. 

Shawn dropped the part of himself he was holding as if just realizing what it was. "Staples are metal. That's no good." 

_He's hysterical._

The football player looked up. "You ruined my fucking face, Luthor." 

Lex pushed away from Clark, standing on his own two feet with no assistance and looked to Shawn. He was suddenly hardened inside and heated with rage. "You almost killed my best friend," he hissed. "And you're pissed that I chipped that ugly fucking mug of yours?" 

Clark moved beside him, hand on his arm. When their gazes met, Clark's was questioning. 

Lex looked at him, trying to push all of the meaning into the green eyes opposite him. _Please see that I'm asking you to trust me._

Clark stepped back. 

Shawn appeared not to have even heard Lex. "You broke me. My face is-" 

"Yeah," Lex interrupted. "It's on the ground in pieces. Where the rest of you is going to be in a minute, Arctic-boy." 

Shawn looked up at him, fury and frenzy in those crimson orbs and he charged. 

Lex was waiting until Shawn was closer. He felt hands on his waist and breathed a sigh of relief that Clark was there to save him if something went wrong. 

He braced himself as Shawn came within five feet of them and quickly brought up the two foot pipe. 

The impact drove the pipe into Shawn's stomach. 

It also propelled it back towards Lex's. 

He felt cold, hard, cloth covered pressure on his bare flesh and flinched. 

He shut his eyes hoping that the shirts he wrapped around the base would stop the ragged, sharp edges of the angry metal pipe from piercing his skin. 

The sound of Shawn's deep, desperate, sobbing gasp filled his ears at the same time the cut on his stomach ripped open more. He felt something warm begin to trail down his stomach. 

_That's an awful lot of blood._

"Lex?" Clark's voice rang out, trembling in worry. 

_Oh, fuck me._   
  
  
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow...**   



	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Pipeline

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: Thank you guys so much for the encourgaging reviews and emails, especially regarding 'YW's bigoted and utterly asinine review. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your support!!   
AUTHOR'S **YAHOO!!!:** [small spoilers for 'Stray'] Sexy Lexy!! Did anyone else notice the **_heated_** looks he was giving Clark with the foil, then the LONG, LINGERING, FULL BODY look right before he walked back to the door of the vehicle? The UP AND DOWN deal? Hee, hee!! Not to mention the look before he got into the limo. Jesus!! SHIVERS, BABY!! _And_ he got beat up and thrown out of a limo!! YEAH!! Had no question as to why exactly Clark was there on the road either. He's just used to it. What the hell... :) Very happy Nymph!!   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: _Pipeline_

The blood was still trailing down his stomach, warm and greasy and disgusting. He suddenly had to pee. 

_Jesus. Am I going to die?_

"Lex?" 

_That's what happens when you die, isn't? Your bowels release._

"Oh God oh Lex oh God." 

Clark pulled him backwards and Lex just let him, letting go of the pipe. He didn't even bother to move his feet, just allowed himself to be dragged away from Shawn who subsequently fell to his knees. 

Clark ran his fingers down to where Lex was cut and pressed down. "Try to take calm, even breaths." 

Lex nodded slowly but his attention was focused on Shawn. "Yeah," he breathed. 

_Why..._

"I should lie you down." Clark's voice revealed his distress, bordering on hysterical. "Oh God Lex oh God oh God. I'm so sorry." 

_No pain. I've died twice and it wasn't like this._

"Lex, baby-" 

_Now that's nice. A little weird but... I'm his baby. Not at all feminine._

Clark's hands were pushing on him. He refused to let Clark put him on the ground, turning around to face the boy. Clark struggled to keep his hand pressed tightly to Lex's abs. "Lex, stop moving, you need to-" 

"Clark, I think I'm fine." 

Clark shut his eyes pulling Lex to him. "Tell me the numbness hasn't stepped in," he whispered. 

"Clark, it's not-" 

"How could you be fine? Do you see all that blood?" 

"I don't think it's mine," he mumbled quietly and looked over to Shawn again. The boy was just sitting there. Looking at the pipe. 

_I don't think it's mine at all. But I thought he was frozen._

"It's a lot of blood, Lex." Clark hugged him tighter. "Lemme pick you up. We're going to the hospital." 

"I don't think-" 

Clark bent down to lift him. "It'll just be about four or five minutes. Try and stay awa-" 

"It's not mine," he protested and pushed away from Clark, being gentle but firm. "See?" 

He wiped away the smear on his stomach, the apprehension on his lover's face taking away the revulsion on his own. He couldn't be sick, couldn't throw up when Clark was so worried. He fucking hated blood, and having someone elses on hims was, Christ, it was the most disgusting- 

_Not now._

The cut on his stomach was easier to see now that most of the blood had been wiped away. Clark worried his lip with sharp, white teeth and ran a trembling finger over Lex's abdomen. The place where Shawn had mashed the pipe into the muscles was ripped a little further and bleeding a bit, thick and gooey, but it wasn't… It wasn't _gushing_. 

Their eyes met and Lex felt the same thought going through both minds. 

_Shawn?_

In unison their heads turned to stare at the boy. On the ground. Pipe sticking out of his stomach and pointing upwards, towards the glittering, cloud dusted heavens. Eyes still on the metal cylinder protruding from his body. 

_Is he-_

Lex took a few steps towards the boy, hearing Clark's breathing become more rapid and he could see in his mind's eye, Clark stiffening and posing himself to remove Lex from any danger should the slightest sign be shown. 

Lex's steps became braver, knowing that his angel was twice scorned- 

_Death once tonight, thought I was bleeding; would have been twice._

-and that it would not happen again. Clark would _not _let Lex fall from life a third time. After all, third time's a charm. 

_Is the icicle... bleeding?_

He closed the distance between him and Shawn and the boy's eyes slowly traveled from the pipe, up Lex's bare chest, then finally, landing on his eyes. 

Lex's breath caught in his chest. This wasn't right. There wasn't supposed to be sadness there. There wasn't supposed to be- 

_Dear God._

-grief and sorrow. 

Lex couldn't help himself. He had to know. He pulled the bloody sweater and shirt off of the end and pressed down. He jumped back as Shawn lost his balance and fell forward. The boy caught himself with one palm flat on the ground just before the pipe could hit the dirt and impale him further. 

Blood poured from the end of the pipe. 

Lex watched in horror, nausea producing quakes within his stomach. 

_It's too human… Too real…_

The boy's skin was still black as midnight during Alaska's Winter Equinox, but his blood… 

_He bleeds like anyone else._

"God, Shawn," cried Clark, soft and forgiving. 

Shawn looked up at Clark, emotion in his eyes burning Lex's soul, and reached out his hand. "Please," he croaked. 

Lex could hear Clark's heart breaking. He no doubt felt responsible for all of it. 

_Clark, don't you dare blame yourself for me… For him… Our actions were our own._

He was suddenly so thankful that he stopped Clark from killing Kelvin. It would have Changed Clark permanently. There wouldn't be the light, the grins. It would have been tainted. 

Clark stepped beside Lex and extended his hand for Shawn's. "Let's get you somewhere." 

_There's nowhere, Clark._

"I'm sure someone can help you somehow." 

"Only you," whispered Shawn and the skin on the back of Lex's neck prickled. 

He opened his mouth to protest Clark taking Shawn's hand, but it was too late. 

At the same time that Shawn clamped down on Clark, he kicked out with one previously supporting leg, swinging it from under him and hooking it under Lex's legs, performing a weak and incomplete roundhouse, but nonetheless sending Lex sprawling to his ass on the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow...**   



	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Believe Me, Please

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: We're almost done here. Jeez, that feels so damn weird. "Almost done". I still have one more chapter to write. Pretty sure only one. There might be an Epilogue or another chapter [I'd feel weird having an epilogue with no prologue; don't know why] but in any case, there is only really one more left. Maybe two. Wow. I'm officially freaked out :(   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: _Believe Me, Please_

"Shit!" hissed Clark. "How the fuck-" 

Lex, on his back, struggled to get up. It was no use. Sparks shot through his head like a dagger through the tender meat of his brain. He had to catch his breath and wait for the pain to subside. 

_My back is a fucking nightmare._

He looked up, hoping to see Clark pulling away and instead watched in shock as he realized the farmboy was trying to get away but couldn't. 

Lex looked down and got a rush of guilt for thinking his situation worse. 

_Shit!_

Clark's feet were already frozen to the ground up to his ankles. Shawn's hands and forearms, visible from the still rolled-up jersey, were a bright shade of blue and paling fast. 

_He's returning to normal fast, which means-_

Which meant Clark was freezing and would be completely solidified in mere minutes. 

Of course 'mere minutes' gave Lex his opening. He struggled against his screaming hands, back, and legs, forcing himself up when his body thought it couldn't take anymore. For Clark he could take anything. 

Shawn's free hand ducked down into the dirt and clutched at something. A second later Lex was ducking a hand-full of pebbles, dirt and grass. 

He moved forward catching more dirt in his face and a good sized rock hit his right check, scraping it before bouncing off. The dirt sprinkled in his mouth and eyes. He blinked, watery eyes pushing enough out for him to see the pipe. 

He reached for it, almost grasping the twisted and bent, sharp edge when he realized the fact that it was metal presented a bit of a problem. 

_Metal's a damn good conductor_, Lex, he thought. 

**---Whitney's truck; Clark lying dead next to it---**

Clark gasped at the same time an idea came to Lex. He met Shawn's glare and grinned. His conscious would have no problem ridding the world of Shawn fucking Kelvin. Aiming for the pipe, he kicked and kicked hard, sending the pipe all the way through. He thought he heard something crunch, break and fall to the ground. 

Behind Shawn fell a lump that Lex thought might have been bloody, frozen intestines. 

"Oh, God!" coughed Clark. 

Lex stuck his left hand out, balancing on Clark's arm, and kicked again, sending the pipe through Shawn and clanking to the ground next to the frozen organs. 

Lex watched the football player. There was a hole through his stomach. Empty and clearly defined. The boy looked at it, back to Lex then fell forward, motionless. Soundless. 

Lifeless. 

_ That blood must have been his reserve, _Lex thought_. The warmest part on his body, storing what little blood was left over. Must have been what was keeping him alive._

Alive. Like Clark. 

"Clark?" He turned to see the farmboy smiling sheepishly at him, still frozen to the ground. He blushed as Lex's eyes found his. Lex couldn't have been happier to see color in his lover's cheeks. 

"Last time I feel pity for a psychotic cutthroat walking glacier." 

Lex smile and gestured towards Clark's incarcerated feet. "You need some help there?" 

Clark shrugged. "Maybe. I don't feel as… As strong when I'm cold." 

Lex nodded and moved to pick up the pipe. He knew that what Clark had just said... those words… They were as much of an admission as he would be getting right now. 

** ---When I hand over my soul, Lex, I want it to be on both of our terms.---**

_I know, I know._

He couldn't ask _just_ how strong Clark was. It was against his promise, wasn't it? 

"I normally don't get cold." 

**---I want it to be just right---**

"I mean, ever." 

**---when I give you everything I am.---**

Lex sighed. This waiting thing was going to be even tougher than he thought. 

He held out the pipe for Clark, but the boy shook his head. "You've got a better angle on it." 

"Yes, but I might hit too hard and hurt you." 

"You won't," Clark stated simply. 

Lex shook his head. "I know you trust me, but-" 

"This isn't about trust, Lex," Clark said softly, refusing to look away. "This is about my tolerance for pain. My threshold and durability." 

Lex frowned, not quite comprehending. 

Clark sighed, finally looking away. "You can't hurt me, Lex." 

"Shawn-" 

"Shawn was physically messed up. Strength increased." 

** ---Being tossed into a tree.---**

_Strength increased. Now there's an understatement._

"And your not aiming for my crotch." 

Lex smirked. "So super-boy does have a weakness." 

Clark gave him a mysterious half-smile that Lex couldn't decipher for the life of him. "You can't hurt me." 

**---Porsche going sixty and accelerating; boy being rammed into; going down into the water.---**

"I'll say." He lifted his arm back and swung, hitting the tip of the ice adhering Clark to the ground. He winced as he hit shoe. 

"Sorry, sor-" 

Clark shook his head and waved at Lex absently. "Don't be." He took his recently-freed foot and tapped at his still frozen one. The ice shattered into pieces all around. 

_I'm not even… His foot's that strong? Why didn't he-_

Lex decided he was going to let it slip past him. He could be patient. Oh, yeah. Patience was his favorite fucking virtue. Yep. 

Right after you got passed the _im_patience. 

Clark smiled at him softly, warming Lex's heart and chasing away the annoyance. "It's nice not to have to pretend around you." 

This was going to exasperate him, he just knew it. _You won't tell me, but you don't have a problem _showing _me?___

"Yeah," he muttered. "It's great." 

Clark stepped over to him, a little shaky on his feet, and placed his hands lightly on Lex's hips. "Thanks for saving my life. More than once." 

Lex shifted, a little uncomfortable with the deep gratitude in Clark's eyes. When was the last time he'd done something the deserved that? 

_Never.___

"Uh, yeah. No problem. Just trying to catch up, you know?" 

Clark bent down to nuzzle his neck. 

Lex shut his eyes tight. 

"If I promised you the world, Lex," Clark breathed against his neck. "Would you believe I could get it to you?" 

He swallowed and tried to think. His free hand roamed up Clark's chest, hating the cold it felt there. His right still held the pipe, gripping it tightly. 

_The world?___

"If you know where to get it, I can hook you up with a bitter, old millionaire in desperate search of the thing." 

"Lex."__

He sighed. "I don't know, Clark. UPS?" 

"Fed-Ex." 

He smiled. "Over-priced." 

Clark found his ear and dipped his tongue in the crevices. 

_Second time tonight. Must have an ear fetish.___

The tingles from Clark's exploration sent shivers down his spine and he trembled against Clark. 

_Or I must.___

Clark's grip on his waist got tighter and his tongue moved around to lick the bottom of Lex's head, right above the neck. 

"Jesus!" he hissed. "That feels incredible." 

"The world, Lex?" 

"Anything," he whispered. "I'll believe anything you tell me till my dying day." 

"Can I do the same?" 

This was it. Clark was asking if he could trust Lex and if Lex could trust him enough to tell him the truth about everything. 

There was no question. "As long as you're my friend, Clark, I'll have nothing to hide from you." 

"There won't ever be a day between us that I won't consider you my best friend," Clark breathed. He kissed Lex on the cheek, lips brushing softly against the cut from the rock. "And lover." 

"Clark, I-" 

There was a snap behind them. A twig most likely. 

"GOD-DAMIT!!" Lex shouted. He spun around and, without thinking, began bashing Shawn's body.   
  
  
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow...**   



	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Our Hero of the Da...

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: There is one more chapter after this one and then, I think, I'm through :( I'm so glad everyone thought that the last chapter was so funny. I did too when I wrote it and originally the beginning of this chapter was the ending of the last. At PJC's review I kinda realized that I probably should have left this in. Oh, well...   
Taiorami: Hello to a fellow horror movie fan!! My brother is the ultimate there, but I'm following pretty damn closely in his wake [or so I'd like to think so].   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: _Our Hero of the Day Has Gone a Little, Well, Spotty_

He punctuated every hit with a word. 

"Why! Don't! You! Just! Fucking! Die! Al-! -Ready! You! Stupid! Frozen! Mother! FUCKER!" 

"Lex-" 

"You! Should! Just! Fucking! Die! You! PIECE OF SHIT!" 

"Lex!" 

He was beyond really paying attention to the outside world now. He was in Lexland and Shawn was the only other resident. "I! FUCKING! HURT! My head! My hands! My leg!" 

A hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. Had it not been Clark- meaning had the person back there not been so strong- he would have pushed himself away and back to the body. 

"Lex, shh. Shhh." 

He shut his mouth obiediently. _Stupid fuck. Gonna fucking kill you soon as Kent lets me go. Gonna bash your freak face in, you Grandma hair-colored mother fucker._

"Lex?" 

_ Gonna shove this pipe up that frozen ass of yours. Then my foot along-side it. See who's the faggot then._

"Lex?" 

_ Inbred, my ass._

"Drop the pipe." 

The pipe fell from his hand. 

_That's okay. I'll just pulvarize you with my fists. But the foot's still going up your ass. Pipe or no pipe._

"Lex?" 

He grunted. 

"It's okay. He's dead. Look." 

Lex was already staring. 

"Actually _look_ at him, Lex." 

He shook his head, clearing it, and was suddenly grateful for Clark's soothing voice. It had pulled him out of his zen-like murder-state. He looked to Shawn. 

Or what was left of Shawn. There was no longer a head or arms, or any body part for that matter. He had completely smashed Shawn to splintery bits all over. Frozen splintery bits that, now that he really thought about it, was sure to get very disgusting once they melted. 

"Eew…" he whispered. 

"Eew? I can second that," Clark said, relaxing his grip and just letting his arm sink against Lex's bare flesh. 

"Can I get a third in?" 

Clark turned. "Dad?" 

Lex tried to step away from Clark, but the boy's grip tightened. 

_ He wants me to stay?_

Apparently Jonathon was too happy to see his child to notice the physical closeness of the two boys. He ran down the hill, open armed. 

"Son!" 

"I asked you to stay in the house. Where it would be safe." 

Jonathon's arms wrapped around Clark and Lex felt like some kind of awkward third wheel on a bicycle, mooching off of the first. He managed to pull away from Clark and watched with remorse as father and son hugged lovingly. 

He turned towards the mess, his body catching up with him. His ankle felt like shit from tripping on the puddle-hole, his hands, back, stomach, face, head, neck and leg… God, he was tired and- 

_ Cold. Where the hell are my shirts?_

"I did stay, Clark. As long as I could. Your mother and I were going nuts." 

They hugged again. 

Lex popped his neck, crackles sending sparks of relief up his head, down his neck and a little pain down his spine. He bent down to pick up his shirt and sweater, sighing. The rips were one thing; they couldn't have been saved no matter what, but at least he could have worn them to keep him warm until he got back inside. 

It was the blood, really, that got to him. The blood and the single half inch-long piece of Shawn's ear. 

His stomach shook violently and he bent over, ready to upchuck whatever wanted to be set free. 

_Great_, he thought. _Guess Shawn won't be the only one leaving remains._

That thought had him gagging. 

"Lex?" 

He held up his hand to keep Clark from coming over. 

Jonathon cleared his throat. "Are you alright, Lex?" 

The question was a really fucking stupid one, but one that didn't surprise him at all. After all it was Jonathon. Still, it should be a general rule that when you see frozen itty bits of what used to be a person on the ground and there are people around who witnessed the demolition, they are obviously _not _going to be okay. 

It was the care in Jonathon's voice that had him responding. "Fine, sir. Just a little, you know, shaken up." 

He heard the crunch of footsteps and felt the feel of flannel and warm skin against his back. Automatically recognizing this as Jonathon, it surprised him that he didn't flinch from the touch. He flinched from everyone's touch. 

Everyone but his Clark's. 

Jonathon let out a low whistle and took his hand off Lex. He started to unbutton his shirt. "You're mighty cold there, son." 

_ Son?_

He shook his head. "No, I'm-" 

He toppled over. Shaking his head had not been the best of thoughtless actions to perform. 

Clark was there in a flash, catching him. He leaned back against the strong chest, slumping. Through half-hooded eyes, he saw the stunned look that Jonathon gave Clark. 

Clark, ignored it and instead reached out a hand, touching his father's and stopping the man from unbuttoning the flannel overshirt. "I'll take care of it dad. Did you call the police?" 

"Yeah. They should be here any minute." 

"Thanks. Can you hurry in and tell everyone that we're alright? I don't want Mom to worry." 

Lex could translate. _Go ahead, Dad. I want to be with Lex._

"Uh, are you sure you don't want to go. I could take care of him." 

Now he was surprised. _You're faster and I'd like to talk to him_. 

"That's alright. I've got it." 

He smiled. _He's my best friend, I'm stronger, and I want the extra time._

Of course, with him being as light-headed as he was, all translations were subject to biased interpretations. 

"It's probably best if we wait out here for the ambulance." 

Lex particularly liked that one. _If we don't come in at all, don't worry._

"Alright." 

"How are Lana and Whitney?" 

Lex breathed in sharply at the sound of the girl's name ushered forth from his lover's lips. 

_Bitch_, he thought sleepily. _Stupid little bimbo doesn't deserve his attention. We're out here fighting for our lives and he cares what the hell she's going through? He's too good for the little slut._

Biased interpretations. 

"They're fine. Worried about you, but otherwise fine." 

He nodded. "Thanks." 

Jonathon rubbed Lex on the shoulder lightly and started to walk away. Once he'd climbed the hill and moved away from them, Clark turned Lex effortlessly in his hands. 

He felt like somebody's cat. _Coochie-Coo, my wittle Pussy-Kat. Wanna kiss?_

"Actually, yes." 

Clark raised an amused eyebrow in Lex's direction. "And what would you be agreeing to?" 

"Kissing you," nodded Lex matter-of-factly. 

"Ahh…" 

"So hows about it?" 

Clark laughed and kissed Lex quickly on the mouth. "Can you stand?" 

"It wasn't that good of a kiss, Clark." 

Clark gave him a look. 'Don't be a smart-ass'. 

Lex rolled his eyes melodramatically. "Okay, yeah, fine. I can stand." 

"Just a moment." He let Lex go and took off his jacket, swinging it around Lex's shoulders. He hooked an arm loosely around Lex's waist and started to pull him carefully up the hill. 

"Let's go wait for the ambulance, huh? " 

"Okie, dokie, blokie." Clark gave him a weird look, but the warmth enveloping Lex was making him sleepy and he really didn't care.   
  
  
  
  
  


** TBC Tomorrow...**   
  



	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Everyman Shakes...

TITLE: Furious Angels   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13 [for words and violence]   
FEEDBACK: This is it. It feels so weird being done with this particular one. I really hope every likes the ending.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

** Furious Angels**   
** by Nymph Du Pave**   


CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: _The Everyman Shakespeare and a Happy Adieu_

He couldn't help it. His curiosity was getting the better of him as it always did. "Why do you like Lana so much?" 

Clark sighed. "I was really hoping we wouldn't have to discuss that." 

Lex stopped walking and looked up at Clark who- by the fact that his arm was practically attached to Lex's waist- had to stop, too. 

"So you do?" 

Clark frowned. "Do what?" 

Lex detached himself from Clark's grasp and stumbled ahead. "Love her," he muttered. 

"Lex, wait a minute." 

_I thought…_

**--- Forget Lana, forget the pretense of anything else. This was a friendship farther outside anything he'd never known, and never wanted to. This was it.**   
** He loved Lex Luthor. ---**   
**--- "Without you, Lex, I don't know if I could make it." Clark kissed him. "I love you too much to ever lose you." ---**

Lex turned back to a confused Clark, his view swaying a bit, ready to apologize. The next thing he knew he was wrapped in warm arms and there was a breeze. 

He opened his eyes to find himself sitting outside the front gate. 

_Still in the warm arms_. 

He looked around. "Clark, did you just-" 

"Yes." 

"I started to fall?" 

"Yes." 

He nodded. "So, I didn't just black out." 

"Guess not." 

There was something to Clark's voice that at first he couldn't quite place, but then it came to him. Hurt. And he realized why. 

_I doubted him. Even if just for a second._

"Christ. I'm such an idiot," he said, his word slurring slightly. 

"Why's that, Lex?" 

"Because I thought you were in love with Lana." 

"Well, I'm-" 

"But you're not," he continued, ignoring Clark. He wanted the boy to know he understood without having to be told. "You just love her. Like your friends and family right?" 

"Mmm-hmm." 

He sighed and stared ahead, eyes becoming heavy. "I'm gonna get jealous, Clark. Easily. Now, that I have you… I'll never be able to believe that you're all for me. You and your hero complex, your sweet ideology and belief in everyone around you. Your lips and your body." 

He could practically hear the blood rushing to Clark's cheeks. 

"And your blushes." 

"Bite me." There was a grin in his voice and Lex was relieved to no end to hear it. 

"Later," he promised. "Although you probably won't want me to bite when I take you in my mouth." Lex felt Clark pull in a quick, shallow breath and hold it. "It might be a very sensitive area." He ran his hand up Clark's inner thigh and felt a shudder. 

"My point, Clark, is that I'll never be able to fully believe that I'm going to be good enough for or to you. Well, maybe not _never_, but not for a long time. So, I'll wonder if you'll find someone else. If you'll get tired of me and just kick me out of your life." 

"Lex, I-" 

"Just promise me one thing, Kent." 

He felt Clark's arms wrapping tighter around him. "Anything." 

"That you'll wait out my stupidity." 

He felt hot breath on the back of his neck. "By yonder blessed moon I vow-" 

Lex smiled. 

"-that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-" 

"Oh, swear not by the moon," he began. "The inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable. 

Clark laughed a little. "What shall I swear by?" 

"Do not swear at all," he continued. "Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." 

"I swear. Lex. Forever." 

Clark's tongue was on his neck and he shivered. "God." 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too," Lex panted. "Forget the rest of the scene?" 

"Yeah," Clark admitted sheepishly. "I only really remembered that one part because Chloe- despite her adamant arguments to the contrary- became very obsessed with Leonardo DeCaprio." 

"Gag me." 

"Four about six months." 

"Oh, God." 

"She rewound that scene about a million times. Ruined that part of the tape. Can't believe it now though, and would die if anyone knew." 

Lex smirked, realizing he had to find out just when Ms. Sullivan's birthday was. You could rewatch scenes on a DVD as much as you wanted. They lasted forever. 

He yawned and shut his eyes. 

"Lex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Stay awake with me here, okay?" 

Lex shook his head. Clark was too warm and the world too fuzzy. "Nope, ya-dope." 

"Great," Clark whispered. "You've had a concussion. Come on. Stay awake." 

"I know the drill, Clark. I've been knocked out before." 

Clark's arms loosened. "Then you know to stay awake." 

"I've never gone into shook before." 

"They'll only be a couple more minutes." 

"Good," he said, snuggling into Lex's chest. "Then I can go to sleep now and it'll be safe." 

One of Clark's hands was suddenly in his pants, dipping under the elastic of his boxer-briefs. "What were you saying?" 

Lex thought a minute. "I'm getting mighty sleepy here, Clark. I *yawn* don't know if I can stay awake much longer." 

The other hand slipped under Clark's jacket- still keeping Lex warm- and pinched Lex's nipple. He gasped. 

"Lex?" 

No answer. Clark's othe hand crept into action, the forefinger scraping lightly against Lex's heated bulge. 

Lex bit down a moan and began to snore. 

Clark's hand wrapped around him and he shoved back up against Clark, feeling Clark's own desire pressing up against his lower back. 

All was definitely right with the world.   
  


**FIN**


End file.
